Un nouveau départ qui déboussole
by entre nos mots
Summary: Comment ça vous m'offrez le poste de professeur de DCFM... mais je suis auror! Oh la la Ginny va me tuer... Si cette nouvelle directrice ne le fait pas avant. Et lui, comment je vais faire pour vivre avec lui! UPDATE on n'y croyait plus !
1. Chapter 1

-Bonjour Mr Potter

-Bonjour Mr Potter. Asseyez vous je vous en prie.

Le jeune homme de 24 ans s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil. Il regarda aux alentours, rien n'avait changé dans l'ancien bureau de son protecteur, mis à part une couche de poussière.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir Mme ?

-Mlle. J'ai dans l'idée de rouvrir Poudlard.

-C'est une excellente idée mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là.

Son interlocutrice émit un rire doux. D'un mouvement de la main elle conjura un verre de vin.

-Vous avez déjà enseigné ici.

-Ah bon ?

-En 5e année. Je lis dans votre dossier que vous avez fondé un groupe d'étude appelé « l'armée de Dumbledore » qui étudiait la défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle laissa le survivant coi et s'installa sur son bureau.

-C'est un poste maudit dans cette école… Et qui mieux qu'un héros pourrait l'occuper ?

-Mais et mon travail ?

-Avouez que le métier d'auror n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus palpitant par les temps qui court. Avec la chute de celui dont on n'osait pas prononcer le nom il y a 6 ans… vous avez eu le temps de réformer le ministère, d'attraper la majorité de ses partisans, de discréditer pour une longue longue période la magie noire… Et ce n'est pas suffisant ? Vous êtes pire qu'un perfectionniste ma parole !

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Vous ne pouvez pas refuser mon offre n'est ce pas ? Votre femme et vos enfants ont besoin d'un revenu stable et d'être sûr que vous rentrerez en vie… même au bout d'une longue période.

-Vous savez avec ce que moi et Ginny avons vécu ici il y a plus de chance que je me face tué à Poudlard que par un sort face à un mangemort.

-Sauf que vous étiez un simple élève à l'époque… Aujourd'hui vous serez professeur. Vous pourrez leur enlever des points… donner des retenus etc.

- Bon j'accepte.

-C'est un argument plus que convainquant, vous êtes le troisième que je recrute grâce aux points…

D'un autre geste de la main le verre disparu et elle se releva pour serrer la main de son nouveau professeur.

-Le professeur McGonagall a décidé que ce serait sa dernière année, elle vous apprendra tout ce que vous devez savoir. En attendant je vais vous conduire à vos appartements. Oh, en fait je ne me suis pas présenté je suis Eledhel Herida.

Dans les couloirs un calme plat régnait, lorsque les deux personnages les traversait ils découvrirent de nombreuses armures renversées, que la nouvelle directrice replaçait d'un regard ou d'un geste négligent, des passages détruit, qui se reformaient sous ses pas, des détroits ensevelis, qui redevenaient impeccables dans la seconde qui suivait son passage.

-Comment faites vous ? On croirait que ce château à été construit pour vous accueillir, votre venue laisse toutes formes de dégâts disparaître…

-ça a toujours été ainsi. Depuis 6 ans je m'efforce de faire en sorte que cette école soit de nouveau habitable, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire croyez moi.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

-Je pense que cela vous conviendra mieux. Vous êtes une légende vivante Harry, alors pour plus de discrétion quant à votre chez vous j'ai fait en sorte que votre porte soit semblable à celle d'un réduit. Pour vous éviter les dérangements personnels vis-à-vis des élèves.

-Merci.

-Je vous laisse vous installer, pour changer le mot de passe il vous suffit d'énoncer l'ancien en ouvrant la porte puis le nouveau en fermant la porte.

-Et quel est t'il ?

-Bouillotte.

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

-C'est original.

-Merci, n'hésitez pas à me déranger le mot de passe pour ma gargouille est cacahuète.

Et la jeune femme s'éclipsa.

-Ca promet, murmura le nouvel enseignant en disparaissant derrière la petite porte.

Il entra dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon, décoré avec goût dans les tons mordorés. Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuil jaune orangé qui faisait face à la cheminé éteinte. A sa droite sur le mur du fond à deux bons mètres trois protes se jouxtaient. Il se releva et franchit celle de l'extrémité droite qui déboucha sur une chambre vide de toute décoration mais dont la petite fenêtre donnait vu sur le lac.

Il retourna dans le salon et prit celle du milieu et découvrit une salle de bain des plus somptueuse tout en blanc et émeraude. Enfin il passa la troisième porte qui conduisant à un bureau de chêne vide devant une chaise qui avait l'air plus que confortable.

-Mr Potter ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et se dirigea vers la voix.

-Professeur McGonagall, je peux vous aider ?

La vielle femme n'avait pas prit une ride, toujours l'œil attentif, toujours le chignon impécable, toujours le visage impassible.

-Appelez moi Minerva, à vrai dire je suis venu vous donner quelques conseils, comme vous n'avez pas été diplômé de l'institution supérieur de magie vous en aurez sûrement besoin.

2 heures plus tard c'est-à-dire midi 24

-Vous vous y ferez vite.

Toujours la même chouette aussi.

-Il est l'heure du déjeuner, je suppose qu'il se fait dans la grande salle.

-Vous supposez bien…

Une fois, plutôt enfin, arrivé dans la grande salle Harry resta stupéfait. A la table des professeur se tenait comme si de rien était : Hermione, un centaure, Charlie Weasley, Hagrid, Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, et Fred et Georges Weasley.

-Harry, mais quel surprise, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux !!

(H)-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!

(F)-On va enseigner

(G)-A Poudlard

(F)-C'est une surprise

(He)-Ca c'est sûr.

(H)-Comment va Ron ?

Trois souffles furent retenus d'un seul coup.

(He)-Je ne sais pas, on a rompu il y a quatre mois.

(H)- Ah, désolé.

(He)-Ce n'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Sinon que fais tu ici ?

(H)- Eledhel m'a engagé comme prof de DCFM.

(F)- Toi aussi ? J'y crois pas, elle veut du sang neuf partout ma parole.

(B)-Sauf en potion, dit il sournoisement.

(S)-Zabinni je suis peut être l'aîné de cette table cela ne signifie pas que je suis sourd.

(Cw)- Assied toi Harry, tu es l'un des notre à présent.

(G)-C'est presque aussi excitant que la rentrée des classes…

(H) Mais quelles matières allait vous enseigner ?

(He) Solec ici présent, elle désigna le centaure, est qualifié pour la divination, Charlie reprends le poste de Hagrid en Soin des créatures magiques, Blaise en étude de Runes, auquel je l'avoue il m'a battu de 7 points à l'examen officiel, Severus en potions évidemment, Fred est professeur d'enchantement à la place de Fleetweek, Georges prendra la place de Minerva l'année prochaine en tant que maître de la métamorphose et moi-même suis la nouvelle enseignante des cours sur les moldus.

(H) Wow

(F) Dit comme ça oui… Quand est ce qu'elle a respiré ?

(S) Sûrement entre deux mots…

La silhouette trop mince du proviseur se profila lorsque sa nouvelle recrue s'installa à la longue table.

(E) Ah, je vois que vous avez tous fait connaissance, tant mieux… Je suis venue vous distribuer vos emplois du temps, les cours ne commence que dans une semaine mais certains d'entre vous vont devoir structurer leurs cours… Severus, Harry, Blaise pourrais je vous voir dans mon bureau le plus tôt possible ? Pas forcément en même temps je précise.

Les trois concernés acquiescèrent.

(E) Dans ce cas veuillez m'excuser j'ai encore une tonne de chose à faire. N'oubliez rien surtout.

Elle déposa un paquet de parchemins sur la table et s'enfuie comme poursuivie.

(G) J'adore cette fille. Impossible de l'attraper pour lui dire quelque chose d'absolument secondaire mais dès que tu as une information capitale elle te convoque comme si de rien n'était dans la seconde. En fait Harry comment vas Gin' ?

(H) Très bien elle s'occupe du petit dernier qui va avoir six mois dans la semaine.

(He) C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne puissiez pas vous voir en dehors des vacances, mais au moins elle va avoir la certitude que tu es en vie.

(Cw) Hermione, tu parles de Poudlard là… C'est impossible de, ne serais ce qu'espérer, en sortir sans une égratignure, regarde le nombre de séjour d'Harry à l'infirmerie, ne serais ce que par rivalité avec Malfoy !

(He) Oui mais les élèves n'agressent pas leurs professeurs, Charlie, sinon ce ne serais pas une école…

Le brun se désintéressa de la conversation et observa la nouvelle grande salle. Elle avait la même dimension que la première, les mêmes arcades moyenâgeuses, le même plafond magique…

Le centaure à sa droite dissimula un sourire narquois et expliqua la seule différence notable.

(S) Miss Eledhel a renforcé sensiblement les barrières magiques de tout Poudlard, de ce fait la Grande Salle est devenu le point convergent de toute cette magie et ainsi tout ceux qui feront un minimum attention découvriront que chaque recoin en regorge.

Le Héros le remercia et s'apprêta à quitter la table quand la voix froide et cassante de son ancien professeur de Potion le retint.

(S) Attendez moi Potter puisque nous devons tous deux nous rendre chez cette énergumène autant le faire ensemble.

Il se saisi des deux parchemins, puisque ce satané gamin avait oublié le sien, et rejoint le dit satané gamin. Il avait grandi et la pointe de ses indomptables cheveux lui arrivaient désormais à hauteur des sourcils, ses grands yeux verts eux étaient toujours aussi profond et… Serpentard quand à son visage, il avait définitivement perdu cette allure enfantine qui l'exaspérait tant lorsqu'il était encore son élève.

-Toujours aussi tête en l'air, railla t'il en lui tendant son emploi du temps, j'espère que vous serez plus efficace en cours.

-Toujours aussi mordant Snape, vous n'avez pas vieilli si je puis me permettre, mais vous semblez toujours aussi grincheux.

-Et vous toujours aussi naïf et dégoulinant de bons sentiments.

-Griffondor toujours.

Le plus jeune des deux souris à cette remarque. Combien de fois sa si belle et douce femme l'avait fait rire à ce sujet. Et puis au bout de quelques pas il se rendit compte d'une chose.

-Vous rendez vous compte que nous avons eu une conversation presque civilisé ?

-Tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas parti au quart de tour à ma première remarque ironique.

-Avoir passé trois mois entier chez vous m'a un peu aidé à vous comprendre Snape, même si je ne vous supportais pas à l'époque.

Tout ceci remontait à bien longtemps, avant la mort du Lord Noir qui avait ébranlé le monde de par sa puissance. On ne savait pourquoi mais un soir le Grand Dumbledore avait décidé que s'il décédait, le plus jeune des Potter, c'est-à-dire lui-même, devrait vivre chez Severus Snape où il continuerait les cours bien évidemment. Il décéda le soir même de la main de ce même Severus.

-Combien de fois avez-vous tenté de me tuer dans mon sommeil pour le venger déjà ?

-Dix huit fois Snape et pas une seule n'a aboutie comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Il m'a fallu près de cinq semaines pour vous faire entendre quoi que ce soit.

-Il m'en a fallu trois pour comprendre que vous étiez véritablement sincère, mais j'adorais vous mettre en rogne.

Cet aveux fit grogner le maitre des Potions et c'est assez calmement qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une porte d'apparence… je sais pas moi… C'était une porte c'est tout.

-Ne devions nous pas nous diriger vers son bureau ? Questionna Harry.

-Si mais j'ai décidé de vous enlever et de vous séquestrer jusqu'à faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sous le regard intrigué que lui lança son ancien élève il en déduisit que sa tentative d'humour avait été prise au sérieux.

-Potter, vous êtes irrécupérable, elle ne reçoit pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Maintenant entrez avant que je ne tente d'appliquer ma raillerie.

Le jeune brun s'exécuta et entra dans une pièce à la fois sombre et lumineuse. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exclamation qui fit relever la tête de son nouveau supérieur hiérarchique assise confortablement à un bureau splendide.

-Ah, Mr Potter, asseyez vous, bienvenue dans mon bureau vous excuserez le désordre ambiant je n'ai pas le temps de tout faire.

-Vous m'avez appelé pour quoi au juste.

-Merci Merlin, vous n'avez pas hérité de la propension de mon cher prédécesseur à palabrer inutilement, j'ai simplement besoin de vous pour une question pratique. Il s'avère que la reconstruction de ce château me demande beaucoup de temps et de puissance et il me reste bien trop à faire pour me permettre de continuer de m'en occuper seule. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez en votre possession une carte complète du château.

-C'est exact. Quel rapport ?

-Je voudrais que vous réhabilitiez l'ensemble des passages secret qui y figure, car ils n'ont pas été construits par simple amusement et chacun est un boyau essentiel de la magie de ce château. De même si vous pouviez visiter certaines salles qui ne sont pas utilisées ou utilisable pour les cours pour leur donner un petit coup de pouce…

-C'est que… Réparer les fondations d'un château n'est pas dans mes aptitudes.

-Merlin merci, les fondations sont inatct, non il suffit d'insuffler de la magie aux murs et ceux-ci s'arrangent du reste.

-Dans ce cas… Je n'y vois pas d'objections mis à part que j'aurais peut être du mal à préparer mes cours en même temps…

-C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Severus de venir aussi. Pourriez vous le faire entrer ?

Une fois le ténébreux professeur installé dans un des fauteuils mordorer elle reprit.

-Le professeur Snape ici présent connais tous les programme de DCFM aussi bien que ceux de Potions c'est pourquoi je souhaiterais qu'il vous fasse vos premier cours durant que vous me rendez ce service.

-Il n'acceptera jamais…

-Et si vous me laissiez répondre Potter que je puisse enfin donner mon avis… il est clair que ce château à besoin d'une remise à neuf, dans ce cas je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à aider Mr Potter.

Ce qui laissa ce dernier abasourdi.

-Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas de faire le travail d'un autre ?

-Potter, il y a une différence entre faire ton travail et t'aider pendant que tu fais autre chose.

Le fait que son aîné l'ai tutoyé le surpris d'autant plus. Certes il connaissait Snape depuis longtemps, certes il était le plus qualifié pour l'aider, certes il lui vouait une confiance quasi absolue… mais lui… Ne le considérait il pas comme un gamin insupportable ? Malgré ces quelques mois de collaboration forcé il y avait de cela 7 ans ?

-Et cesse de te torturer inutilement les méninges, je vais le faire un point c'est tout.

Là c'était définitif, il avait basculé dans la quatrième dimension.


	2. L'âme de poudlard

**L'âme de Poudlard**

**Disclamer: les personnage ne sont toujours pas à moi...**

**Draco: Non mais tu imagines si on t'appartenais!! Ce serai... **

**Harry: Terrible... Cmme si on était des bananes et qu'un éléphant c'était assis sur nous.**

**Draco: Mais où t'es allé cherché cette image?**

**Moi: Euh: Cette fic n'est pas censé être une Snape/Harry? En tout cas toi je te retiens pour la comparaison avec l'éléphant... **

**Harry: Vite! Place à l'histoire avant que je me fasse tuer!**

Harry se baladait seul dans les couloirs, la carte des maraudeurs à la main

Harry se baladait seul dans les couloirs, la carte des maraudeurs à la main. Voilà presque deux jours qu'il patrouillait à la recherche de murs effondrés ou de passages ensevelis mais Poudlard ne c'était pas décidé à lui montrer sa faiblesse.

Flash Back

Il se trouvait une fois de plus appelé au bureau d'Eledhel. Cette fois elle le reçu assise dans un fauteuil près du feu en train de lire. Mais je ne vous ai pas encore décrit cette jeune femme d'une beauté rare et étrange. Sa peau, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient d'une pâleur déroutante, proche de l'albinisme. Elle était grande et fine, comme une allumette et son corps semblait plus fragile encore qu'un nouveau né. Mais ces allures fermes et autoritaires malgré sa douceur exceptionnelle la rendait aux yeux de tout le corps enseignant parfaite pour le poste qu'elle occupait.

- Eh bien Harry que vous arrive t'il ?

-C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre parcelle de murs abîmé, j'ai pourtant parcouru en long en large et en travers les couloirs principaux de tous les étages.

-C'est bien normal mon cher, pourquoi croyez vous que je vous ai relégué cette tâche, si les murs se dévoilaient aussi faible qu'il l'était en réalité l'âme de ce château s'effondrerai, elle a sa fierté tout de même.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Je vais vous expliquer plus concrètement. Prenons par exemple un individu lambda, appelons le San. Imaginons que San soit un très puissant sorcier à qui ont est donné la très dure tache de surveiller et protéger quelqu'un, un individu alpha que nous appellerons Iota. Si San se fait gravement blessé pensez vous qu'il va dévoiler sa faiblesse à Iota ? Sachant pertinemment qu'il est possible qu'une menace quelconque pourrait l'attaquer ?

-Non.

-A votre avis pourquoi ?

-Il ne voudra pas inquiéter Iota inutilement alors qu'il a la capacité de se régénérer lui-même.

-Exact. Maintenant imaginons que Iota puisse aider considérablement San à se soigner mais qu'en contrepartie il s'épuise. Dans ce cas comment réagirait San ?

-Il refusera catégoriquement l'aide de Iota et préfèrera paraître impassible laissant faire le temps, car il ne sera pas sûr de pouvoir le protéger s'il est très affaibli alors qu'il sait que lui ne sera pas totalement remis, alors que dans l'autre cas, lui sera démuni face à un danger mais Iota sera en possession de toute sa magie.

-Vous avez donc la réponse à votre question.

-Mais comment Iota peut aider San dans ce cas ?

La jeune femme émit un doux rire.

-Il va faire preuve de ruse, de discrétion et de courage. Il suffirait de gagner la totale confiance de San pour qu'il se dévoile sans s'en apercevoir.

Fin du Flash Back 

Il soupira longuement et s'assit à même le sol. Ce fut comme une illumination, le château avait bien était endommagé par l'attaque de Voldemort il y a 7 ans non ? Mais comment avait il pu passé à coté de ce détails. Il connaissait les emplacement détruit il fallait juste qu'il se souvienne. La tour Est avait subi des dégâts au troisième étage, ce qui avait tué trois élèves de Pouffsoufle ; le nouveau professeur se releva et gagna la dite tour au petit trot. Evidemment le mur était intact mais un froid courant d'air le fit frissonner et lui indiqua l'emplacement du trou camouflé par une illusion de normalité flagrante. Il y avait là des pierres, grises, normales. Mais en passant sa main dessus il la sentit happée par le vide. A tâtons il mesura la grandeur du trou et réfléchi. S'il devait donner de sa magie proportionnellement à la taille de l'enfoncement il s'épuiserait vite et cela ne mènerait à rien : Il fallait seulement aider la paroi pas la reconstruire.

Il appuya sa main doucement sur les deux extrémités de la cavité et ferma les yeux, visualisant son flux magique. Il sentit le mince filet doré s'échapper de ses doits et ce diffuser dans la pierre gelée qui, doucement, commença à se réchauffer. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit qu'on le repoussait gentiment, comme si on refusait plus. C'était déjà une victoire d'acquise, d'autant qu'il ne ressentait actuellement aucune fatigue.

-Parfait, s'exclama le brun, au travail.

Il dîna rapidement et continua sa première journée de « soin », après tout, Poudlard était un grand enfant lui aussi. Il décida d'un commun accord avec lui-même qu'après ce rempart ci il retournerai dans ses appartement et ne recommencerait à faire quelque chose de concret que le lendemain. C'est donc fatigué et content de lui qu'il prononça son mot de passe (soit dit en passant c'est famille) et s'engouffra chez lui avec délice. Sa cheminée chantait une mélodie apaisante et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'affala sur son fauteuil que son esprit fit une réflexion étrange.

« Euh… t'as allumé le feu avant de partir ? Nan parce que les elfes de maisons ne peuvent pas entrer ici vu que tu leur a formellement interdit alors… c'est qui ? »

Son niveau de fatigue lui intima avec force le silence et il plongea dans une douce torpeur qui fut brutalement interrompu.

-Potter, vous n'allez quand même pas dormir sur ce fauteuil…

-Snape je dors.

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, voici vos premiers cours je reviendrais demain pour terminer votre première semaine.

Le professeur de potions s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix fatiguée mais néanmoins intriguée de son ancien élève l'arrêta.

-Pourquoi faites vous ça Snape ? Ne vous étiez vous pas jurer de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin ?

-Vous n'êtes plus un gamin Potter et j'ai compris au terme de 7 longues années et de trois mois en votre compagnie que mes différents griefs contre vous étaient injustifié.

-Alors quoi ? Vous vous faites pardonner sept années d'injustice ?

-Je me montre civilisé et courtois comme le devrais un collègue, parce que vous n'êtes pas cet insupportable gosse que j'ai supporté toutes ces années avant de devenir un auror sans cervelle.

-Méfiez vous, c'est sur ce sujet que vous avez hérité d'une magnifique cicatrice à la main droite.

-Je trouve juste que tu as gâché tes capacités en plus de trois ans d'études pour devenir une brute de magie.

-Sors, je suis vraiment fatigué et je ne veux pas que cela dégénère.

Sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration il s'était levé oubliant momentanément sa faiblesse.

-Ta fatigue est purement magique, je suis donc parfaitement capable de me défendre si tu perds le contrôle. Alors tu vas m'écouter maintenant puisque tu ne m'as pas écouté il y a sept ans. Cette école pour auror est la pire chose qui pouvait t'arriver. Tu as à peine réussi à y apprendre le contrôle de tes émotions, de ta magie et j'en passe.

-Cela m'a permis de faire quelque chose qui me plait, s'écria le plus jeune.

-Ah oui ? Railla l'autre, c'est sûr que ce doit être passionnant d'éplucher des dossiers, de signer de la paperasse, d'attendre patiemment qu'un crétin fasse un véritable carnage pour que tu intervienne plutôt que ces stupides blagues qui te font te déplacer pour quoi ? Un gamin qui a fait manger à un moldu des bonbons longue langue de chez Weasley and Co.

-Ca suffit, va t'en je ne veux plus te voir.

Ses pupilles brillaient de rage, l'analyse de son ancien professeur était bien trop juste à son goût, mais malgré tout il avait aimé son travail jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus personne a pourchasser, plus personne a arrêter, plus personne à poursuivre. Et il savait bien que le dernier mois où il avait vécu avec Snape celui-ci avait tenté de lui dire que l'école d'auror n'était pas le meilleur choix pour lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, n'étais ce pas son premier vrai choix après tout ? Il avait survécu, il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait à présent. Et lui, cet homme qui avait toujours désespérément raison venait lui imposer un nouveau point de vue, il n'avait pas supporter d'être à nouveau un pion, il l'avait blessé dans un excès de colère et s'était enfui.

Il était désormais seul, dans un silence macabre ponctué de quelques crépitements. Et c'est effectivement dans son fauteuil qu'il s'endormit exténué.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain midi quand un doux fumet vint lui chatouiller les narines. Devant lui se tenait un plateau repas qui avait l'air succulent, le repas, pas le plateau bande de morfal ! C'est avec une bonne humeur relative qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour saluer tous ces amis. Il ne croisa pas Snape ni à cet instant ni dans la journée tout aussi épuisante qui suivis. Vers 19h il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire plus et se dirigea, tel un zombie, vers sa chambre.

Le lendemain c'est vers 10h que son corps ankylosé se rappela à lui. Il ne faisait que marcher et pourtant il sentait chaque membre de son corps engourdit.

-Comme si j'avais pas l'habitude, grommela t'il.

Il sortit de sa chambre et déambula dans les couloirs, ce fut sa première erreur. La seconde fut d'omettre volontairement son petit déjeuné ne voulant pas croiser Snape. La troisième fut de tenter de reconstruire un pan entier de mur sans s'arrêter dans la tour ouest avec ses maigres forces.

De ses trois erreurs en résulta qu'il tomba dans les pommes à sa première tentative de transmettre sa magie.

-C'est étrange, fit remarquer Hermionne, Harry n'a ni petit déjeuner ni déjeuner aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas très prudent vu la quantité de magie qu'il déverse dans Poudlard.

-Toi aussi tu la sens ? L'interrogea Fred.

-Il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas le sentir, lança Blaise pensif. Même un enfant s'en rendrait compte.

-C'est bien trop pour un simple humain, dit Solec, il va s'épuiser pour un résultat bancal qui ne far pas avancer la situation.

-C'est Potter, d'abord il fonce, ensuite il s'évanoui et après il réfléchi, ironisa Severus attablé devant une côte d'agneau bien saignante qui disparu lorsqu'il la piqua de sa fourchette. Il lança alors un regard haineux vers l'assemblée qui lui rendit par une multitude d'yeux mécontents.

-Rendez moi ma côte d'agneau.

-C'est si gentil Severus de vous proposer pour le chercher après le repas, minauda la seule jeune femme du groupe.

-Rendez moi ma côte d'agneau Granger ou je vous jure que je vous fait renvoyer sur le champs et que plus aucune personne portant ou ayant porter votre nom ne seront accepté dans cette respectable école.

-Dans ce cas trouvez Harry.

Le cri du professeur de potions se répercuta sur l'ensemble du cinquième étage.

-Saleté de Potter si je l'attrape je lui fait bouffer sa robe de sorcier !

Comment un simple gamin de 24 ans pouvait disparaître ainsi ! Mais foi de Severus Snape il le retrouverais et lui passerai le beau savon de sa vie. Mais pour cela il devait absolument le retrouver. Maudit gamin !

Lorsque le soleil parvint à l'horizon il lança un dernier appel à l'aide. Le rayon éblouissant atterrit directement sur la paupière close du jeune Potter. Elle frémit et fini par s'ouvrir ; partout il voyait du noir, les ténèbres, la mort. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour paniquer. Dans la seconde qui suivit il se découvrit immobile, dans l'impossibilité de bouger, ce pouvait être un stupefix, non puis qu'il sentait sa respiration erratique. Il tourna et retourna tous les sorts auxquels il aurait pu être soumis mais aucun ne convint à ce qu'il ressentait. Il fit alors appel à sa dernière carte. Faiblement il convoqua Kreattur.

-Que peux faire Kreattur pour le maître ? Demanda doucement sa silhouette dans le noir.

-Chercher…Quelqu'un… peut pas bouger.

Et la petite forme disparu.

-Le soleil vient de se coucher Severus, nous sommes très inquiet, il pourrait être n'importe où…

-Il ne peut pas être n'importe où Granger puisque j'ai cherché partout. Alors laissé moi en paix je vais le retrouver votre satané Sauveur et croyez moi je vais lui faire passé l'envie de jouer à cache cache.

Le maître des cachot avait mis toute sa hargne dans cette dernière réplique par miroir interposé –système de communication plus efficace que les cheminées vous en conviendrez- mais il était lui aussi inquiet. Il avait réellement fouillé l'intégralité du château (la partie connue du moins) et n'avait trouvé aucune trace du jeune brun. Et même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué il avait un peu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Un léger « pop » lui indiqua l'arrivé d'un elfe de maison.

-Kreattur est là pour trouver quelqu'un pour Mr Potter… Etes vous quelqu'un ? Madame la Blanche n'est pas là, je ne sais pas qui trouver.

-Où est il ? Emmène moi Kreattur, ordonna derechef l'homme.

Et d'un nouveau « pop » discret ils disparurent.

Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit sombre et froid qui réussi à faire frissonner le professeur de potions.

-Lumos, murmura t'il.

C'est alors qu'il avisa le corps immobile de son ancien élève. A l'apparition de la lumière, celui-ci n'eu pas la moindre réaction, emprisonné dans un monde de noirceur et d'illusion.

-Kreattur, va chercher Pomfresh, dis lui d'apporter une pimentine, prend Granger et Weasley avec toi et reviens le plus vite possible. Il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour vérifier s'il avait été bien compris, le « pop » lui indiqua seulement du départ de l'elfe.

Les yeux émeraude vides du garçon devant lui fixaient avec insistance le vide.

-Lumos perdere.

La lumière s'éleva dans la pièce. Ila se trouvaient dans une salle vide et poussiéreuse munie d'une seule et simple petite fenêtre.

-Regardez moi Potter, décréta Snape en lui tournant la tête. Où êtes vous Potter ?

-Froid… Vide…

Au moins il était assez lucide pour répondre.

-Qui est avec vous Potter ? Répondez moi.

Ne recevant pas de réponse il le secoua brutalement. Ce fut à ce moment que toute la petite bande arriva.

-Mais ça ne va pas, s'écria Hermione, vous allez le tuer !

-Il est en train de le faire lui-même Granger, alors laissez moi faire si vous voulez le revoir en vie un jour. Potter je vous ai posé une question.

Sa voix était froide et catégorique mais ne laissais aucune place à l'énervement ou à la colère, il fallait être dur, le rappeler à la réalité.

-'mione, Ron, Dumbledore, vous, moi, et lui, énuméra Harry vaguement.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Severus attendait, d'autant que son regard se perdait loin, bien trop loin. L'aîné réagit au quart de tour, il gifla son collègue en lui imposant de le regarder.

-Pomfresh, vous avez la potion ?

L'infirmière lui tendit une fiole qu'il déboucha.

-Conjurez un brancard, il ne doit pas être en état de marcher.

Personne ne s'offusqua que ce soit Snape qui donna les ordres, après tout il était le plus qualifié d'entre eux.

-Potter, qui est avec vous ?

-Personne.

Il reçu une deuxième gifle qui sembla le réveiller un peu.

-Qui ?

-Vous, Hermione, Fred et Charlie.

Une troisième gifle le ramena totalement à la réalité.

-Qui ?

-Non mais ça va pas ? Je ne suis peut être plus votre élève mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me frapper de la sorte !!

-Qui ? Gronda le brun.

-Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Fred et Charlie Weasley et Mme Pomfresh, s'écria le plus jeune hors de lui.

-Tenez buvez ça et laissez vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Et dans un tourbillon de robes noires il disparu.

-Mais je vais le tuer un jour !

-Potter ne discutez pas et montez sur ce brancard, lui ordonna la soignante, mais d'abord buvez bien l'intégralité de la pimentine.

Harry grimaça, la potion avait un goût exécrable, comme toute potion efficace qui se doit, mais avait le mérite de relever un mort.

-Et maintenant direction l'infirmerie.

**Harry: Quoi, encore? Mais non t'avais dit que tu serais gentille avec moi cette fois!**

**Moi: Mais je suis gentille, tu fais juste une crise d'angoisse... C'est pas comme si je te torturais, violais, enfermais...**

**Harry: Sauvez moi, seul les reviews auront sa peau...**

**Moi: Oui mais si elles ont ma peau plus d'histoire... Donc... Tu es a MWA! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Keuf keuf keuf keuf. **

**Harry: Pitié des reviews!**


	3. Severus Snape psychomage

**Severus Snape psychomage, at your service**

**Disclamer: les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... **

**Severus: Toi là bas, viens ici!**

**Mi: Oui mon petit Sevichou?**

**Draco: Sevichou, c'est mignon ça... **

**Severus: Répète après moi: Severus n'est pas le jouet d'un auteur profondémment psychopathe et sadique que tu es.**

**Harry : Tu es mon jouet, l'auteur psychopathe et sadique qu'elle est peut allé se faire...**

**Mi (hypnotisé): Vous êtes mes jouets à moi, l'auteur psychophate et sadique que je suis... Bonne lecture!**

-Eh bien Severus, que vous arrive t'il ? Questionna Eledhel assise comme à son habitude derrière son bureau. Vous semblez nerveux.

-Vous devez sans doute être au courant pour le malaise de Potter ?

-Bien sûr, mercredi c'est ça ? Il est vrai que j'aurai du prévoir que sa fatigue magique aurai des conséquences sur son corps et son mental et je m'en excuse platement.

-Vous ressemblez trop à Dumbledore très cher. Passons, il me parait clair que Potter doit se confier à quelqu'un, cet épisode n'est que le résultat d'un traumatisme qui pourrait réapparaître plus tard en présence de ses élèves.

-Vous pensez qu'il doit voir un psychomage ? Ou qu'il faille que je le renvois ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je pense juste qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un écoute ce qu'il a à dire lorsqu'il ne se sent pas bien, pour que l'épisode de mercredi ne se réitère pas.

-Et ce quelqu'un pourrait être moi ?

-Je ne pensais pas à vous en particulier mais vous pourriez toujours essayer.

-A qui pensiez vous Severus ?

-A Granger ou Weasley, après tout ils sont ses meilleurs amis, ils servent à ça non ?

-Vous manquez de logique pour une fois _très cher,_ Ron et Hermione sont bien trop proche de lui, il ne pourrait rien mis à part avoir de la pitié ou au mieux de la compassion. Ce sont des Griffondor ne l'oublions pas. Non ce qu'il lui faudrait ce serai quelqu'un de stable émotionnellement, quelqu'un qu'il connaît et qui le connaît, quelqu'un en qui il aurait confiance.

-N'y pensez même pas ! Je ne vais pas me coltiner le baratin de ce gamin 24h/24.

-Mais je ne pensais absolument pas à vous mon cher Severus, et je ne m'abaisserais pas à vous demander quelque chose qui vous déplait. Néanmoins Mr Malfoy serai parfait non ?

-C'est bon j'accepte !

-Mais pourquoi donc ? Demanda la directrice mi surprise mi amusé.

-Drago sait être détestable avec les gens qu'il estime et Harry à tout sauf besoin de ça.

-Dans ce cas, vous le rejoindrais dès que vous le voudrez. Mais retenez bien que ce n'est aucunement mon idée, je pensais réellement convoquer Mr Malfoy.

-Je vous épargne donc cette tache ingrate. Merci Herida.

-Mais de rien Severus, je suis à votre service.

-Non mais tu y crois toi ? L'année n'a pas encore commencé que je suis déjà à l'infirmerie. Il n'y a aucun doute cette école me hait. Et Merlin aussi d'ailleurs.

-Mais non Harry, le tempéra son amie, ce n'est pas si grave, une seule nuit ici, tu as fait bien pire non ? Comme la fois où Lockart a fait disparaître tous les os de ton bras droit…

-Merci 'mione de me rappeler ce douloureux épisode.

-Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer croit moi. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai encore une tonne de chose à faire.

-C'est marrant tout le monde dit ça en ce moment.

-C'est parce que tout le monde à une tonne de chose à faire, sauf toi… et Severus. J'y vais.

-Bonsoir !

Le calme revint alors dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le bruit de pas lent et léger l'interrompe à nouveau.

-Bonsoir Potter, je vous ai apporter de quoi vous occuper, maintenant que vous êtes assigné à votre lit vous aurez tout le temps d'éplucher le programme de cette année.

-Merci Snape c'est… trop aimable.

Son ancien professeur s'assit sur une chaise, face à lui ce qui lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas venu uniquement pour lui apporter les divers parchemins qui s'étendaient devant lui.

-Que puis je faire pour vous Snape ?

-Je suis venu pour comprendre, Potter, ce qui vous est arrivé hier soir.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Est-ce que vous ne voulez pas en parler du tout ou est ce que vous ne voulez pas en parler avec moi ?

-Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je ne veux pas en parler un point c'est tout.

-Le proviseur pense que cela vous ferait du bien.

-De quoi je me…

-Et moi aussi. Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps, cela t'en fera gagner.

-Dans quelle langue dois je te le répéter, je ne dirais rien de ce qui s'est passé.

-Dans ce cas je vais rester sur cette chaise jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce que je veux savoir.

Un long silence passa.

-Tu as remarqué que dès que l'on s'énerve nous nous tutoyons toi et moi ?

-J'ai remarqué oui.

-Tu sais pourquoi on arrête ?

-Pas spécialement.

-Moi je pense que c'es parce qu'on a besoin de cette distance entre nous… C'est une valeur stable qui ne bouge pas, un pilier.

-C'est possible.

-Dis quelque chose Snape, tes réponses minimales me donnent mal à la tête.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui ne voulais rien dire ?

-Si tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien, je ne dis plus rien.

-Tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes, se moqua gentiment l'aîné.

-C'est toi qui le dit.

S'en suivit un duel de silence qui se conclua par une victoire écrasante de Severus.

-Tu vas continuer encore longtemps ?

-Au moins toute ma vie.

Le ton redevint sérieux dès les premières répliques.

-Cela risque d'être long alors.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à essayer de me faire parler Snape, et d'autres avant toi se sont cassés les dents sur le problème Potter.

-Je ne suis pas les autres Harry, je te connais un peu, mieux qu'on peut le penser.

-Peut être, mais cela n'empêchera rien. Il y a des choses qui doivent rester où elles sont, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Visiblement du noir et de la solitude conjugué.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non.

Sans le vouloir il avait laissé passé une information, il avait voulu que ce soit un sarcasme, une évidence, mais comme d'habitude Snape l'avait prit comme une information à part entière.

-Je voudrais dormir.

-Rien ne t'en empêche.

-Si toi. Pars s'il te plait.

-Te rends tu compte qu'à chaque fois que tu t'énerves ta magie réagit ?

-Tu le sais mieux que personne n'est ce pas ?

-C'est ce que l'on appelle la magie instinctive, il n'y a que les enfants sorciers en bas âges qui l'utilise en théorie.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était une question méfiante, mais la réponse qu'il attendait n'allait pas lui plaire il le sentait.

-Parce que leur esprit trop faible pour se protéger y fait appel, c'est mon hypothèse. L'inconscient du nouveau né utilise la magie pour que ce dernier n'ai pas à subir la douleur, ou la dureté de ce monde.

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-Peut être que tu protèges ton esprit trop faible.

A coté de lui une fenêtre explosa et différent débris foncèrent sur le mage en noir.

-Peut être que tu veux éliminer tes interlocuteurs avant qu'ils n'atteignent le bout de leur raisonnement et ainsi t'en protéger.

Il lança un « Protego » informulé et les bouts de verres rebondirent dessus.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie.

Ces yeux abyssaux étaient pétillant d'ironie et de satisfaction comme s'il avait prouvé quelque chose en cet instant.

-Quel mal y a-t-il à ce protéger ? Il est inutile de souffrir inutilement à cause de théories bancales.

-Pas si bancale que ça… Il est inutile que tu force à ce point sur ta magie, tu vas retomber inconscient dans ce monde d'illusions que tu ne veux absolument pas connaître à nouveau, j'ai tort ?

-Non.

Les objets volant tombèrent au sol aussitôt alors que Harry était pris d'un vertige.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu forces trop.

Au grand étonnement du plus jeune il se leva et annonça que cela suffirait pour aujourd'hui et quitta la pièce en désordre.

-Je déteste quand il fait ça, marmonna le convalescent.

Le lendemain il travailla de longues heures sur ce que son ancien professeur lui avait apporté et vers 16h il reçu sa visite « surprise ».

-Bonsoir Severus, comment vas-tu en cette superbe journée de fin d'été ?

-Je vais finir par m'inquiéter si tu continus à me parler comme à un de tes admirateurs.

-C'était juste pour entamer la conversation.

Il s'assit au même endroit et resta silencieux en fixant le professeur de DCFM.

-Tu as réfléchi ?

-Oui, je pense que je vais faire passer une batterie de test à partir de la deuxième année, pour voir leur niveau, à peu près.

-C'est une idée. Tu as regardé ce que j'ai fait ?

-Vite fait oui, pas grand-chose à redire, sauf pour les troisièmes années, je vais retarder un peu le sujet des loup garous.

-C'est ton cours.

Il y eu un silence, signe qu'Harry n'avait plus de sujet inutile à aborder et que Severus attendait toujours ses explications.

-Je peux pas le mettre en mots, lâcha soudain le benjamin.

Cela n'étonna qu'à moitié le maître des potions qui attendis encore, silencieux, encourageant son ancien élève. Mais celui-ci n'ajouta rien, trop peu sûr de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le mettre en mots ?

-Je sais pas, c'est sûrement trop tangible.

En réalité il brodait complètement, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se dévoiler ce qu'il était inconsciemment en train de faire. Sous le regard calme de Severus il inventa une théorie comme quoi il avait subi un traumatisme qui l'empêchait d'en parler, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Son homologue, loin d'être dupe, le fixa patiemment jusqu'à ce que son « patient » finisse son petit manège.

Finalement il entra dans son jeu et déclara que ce devait être vraiment dur à vivre.

-Il existe des remèdes à ce genre de problèmes Potter, reprit il plus froidement, la legilimencie par exemple.

-Tu n'oserais pas…

-C'est ce dont tu te rapproches le plus en jouant avec mes nerfs.

Le jeune brun se rembrunit et s'enferma dans un mutisme lourd de sens. Il considérait avec sérieux la proposition de son vis-à-vis.

-Ce doit juste être trop tôt, soupira t'il, je reviendrais demain.

Il allait sortir quand la voix basse de son ancien élève résonna.

-C'est Voldemort que je vois.

Severus se retourna lentement mais resta là où il était, c'est-à-dire caché par le rideau du lit de l'infirmerie.

-Il me fixe, me parle en fourchelangue, me touche le visage parfois. Ce sont des souvenirs le plus souvent : la mort de Cedric, la mort de Dumbledore, Bellatrix tuant Sirius, moi durant le combat final.

–Que dit il ?

-Pas grand-chose, il me dit juste que c'est moi qui suis la cause de leur mort, que sa mort a fait de moi un meurtrier, ce genre de choses.

-C'est tout ?

Ce n'était pas une question surprise comme de la part de quelqu'un qui s'étonne que ce soit juste ça. Non, c'était une question pour s'informer, pour savoir s'il y avait encore quelque chose à dire. Le convalescent hocha de la tête et attendit une remarque, n'importe quoi qui le rabrouerais ou lui interdirait de penser à ça.

-Alors à demain Potter.

-Quoi ? Mais je t'ai tout dit !!

Mais son ancien professeur avait déjà franchi la porte de l'infirmerie.

**Moi(chuchote): Je profite de l'absence de mes persos pour vous dire reviews c'est le petit bouton à gauche là..**

**Draco: Elle est là!**

**Moi: Pensez y! (pars en courrant)**

**Severus: donne moi cette batte de baseball Draco, elle mérite une mort plus douce encore.**

**Harry: J'ai une belle dague de souffrance si tu veux...**

**Severus et Draco sourient en coeur... : passe la nous...**


	4. vacance de toussaint

**Pour tous ceux qui se posent la question, oui, je suis complètement** **déjanté...**

**Vacance de toussaints**

Plusieurs jours passèrent plutôt calmement, Harry reçu tous les jours la visite de Severus et ils parlaient de choses insignif

Plusieurs jours passèrent plutôt calmement où Harry reçu tous les jours la visite de Severus et ils parlaient de choses insignifiantes parfois, des choses de la guerre souvent. Heureusement il pu sortir de l'infirmerie avant la rentrée et assista comme tout le monde au banquet de bienvenue.

Le choixpeau répartie l'ensemble des enfants dans les différentes maisons puis se rendormit. Lorsque, lors des présentations, son nom fut annoncé un murmure d'excitation parcouru l'assemblé entière. La prise des cours n'empêcha en rien ses petites discussions qui se déroulaient tous les soirs après les maintes corrections ou les retenues tardives. Griffondor avait déjà perdu 160 points au bout du sixième jour de cours uniquement avec Severus et celui-ci grognait à chaque fois en expliquant que ces petits insolent le pensait trop vieux pour enseigner !

-Je n'ai que 44 ans. Je peux encore stupefixer ses saletés de gamins.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu enseignais les potions alors que tu haïssais les enfants.

-J'adore enlever des points aux Griffondor, lui répondit il en souriant, un peu.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Harry éclate de rire.

Septembre s'égraina lentement, entre Peeves qui avait décidé de repeupler le château de gnomes, les jumeaux Weasley qui donnaient des « tuyaux » aux élèves pour réussir dans le cours de Mr Snape, les Serpentard et les Griffondor qui ne cessaient de s'envoyer des piques, les chaudrons qui explosaient… Bref la routine pour Severus, Hagrid et Minerva. Néanmoins ces derniers virent leurs nouveaux professeurs s'épuiser à un rythme effrayant et c'est avec plaisir que la mi octobre arriva. Malheureusement pour le la 4eme année de Serpentard et de leur rivale, leur dernier cours fut DCFM.

-Installez vous en silence. Mc Millan lâchez cette bombabouse tout de suite, 5 points en moins pour Serpentard. Finna, baissez votre baguette, 5 points en moins à Griffondor. Messieurs le sortilège de Jambencoton n'est pas au programme cette année alors déssaucissonné vos camarades. Le prochain que je vois bouger, parler ou même respirer de travers je l'envoie en retenu avec Snape !

Cela eu pour effet de les calmer sur le champ.

Le professeur Potter était d'une impartialité désarmante, il était la justice incarné, mais il fallait évité de l'énerver ou ses punitions étaient pires que 10 heures de cours de potions d'affilés. Ses cours étaient très intéressants et jamais personne n'avait réussi à le perturber une seule fois. Chaque piège avait été démantelé avant même d'être posé et chaque blague arrêtée avant d'être pensée.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un cours sur les vampires. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

-C'est un monstre qui boit le sang des hommes, s'enhardit un des élèves.

-Raté au suivant.

Une main timide se leva et c'est avec un sourire reconnaissant qu'il interrogea la jeune fille.

-C'est une créature qui vit difficilement au contact du soleil et qui pour vivre dois se nourrir de sang.

-Exact Miss Jans, 10 points à Serpentard. Pouvez vous nous en dire plus ?

-Un homme peut devenir un vampire lorsqu'il est mordu par deux autres vampires.

-Prenez des notes, on dit alors que le vampire est engendré. Autre chose Miss Jans ?

-Les vampires vivent dans des clans plutôt éloignés des sorciers car ils ne supportent pas leur arrogance, ils peuvent aussi prendre un calice.

-Merci, Miss Jans. Qui sait ce qu'est un calice ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et le cours continua ainsi calmement jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne salvatrice pour tous.

-Miss Jans, venez me voir je vous prie.

La jeune fille de 14 ans s'approcha du bureau de son professeur, nul doute qu'il allait lui poser des questions sur sa connaissance des vampires.

-Vous avez été particulièrement attentive aujourd'hui, vous qui êtes si rêveuse d'habitude c'est une bonne chose.

-Me… Merci Mr.

-Tu es très bien documenté sur le sujet à ce que j'ai pu voir puisque tu n'as pris aucune note.

-Je suis désolé Mr, mais vous n'avez rien dit que je ne sache déjà sur le sujet.

Cela fit rire son professeur, pas le rire discret de Mlle Granger, ou celui farceur des jumeaux Weasley. Non, c'était un rire chaleureux et appréciateur.

-C'est bien. Si ça t'intéresse je peux te signer un papier pour que tu ailles glaner dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour trouver des détails moins soporifique qu'un simple cours.

-Vrai ?

-Je demanderais à Mme Pince de vérifier tes sorties mais j'ai confiance, alors oui c'est vrai.

Il lui tendis le papier et lui indiqua souriant.

- Notre prochain sujet sera sur les dragons, profite des vacances pour te renseigner…

-Mr je peux vous poser une question ?

-Je suis là pour ça Miss.

-Pourquoi étudions nous les créatures magique en défense ?

-C'est le minimum de base à savoir.

-Mais Mr Weasley nous fait aussi un cours dessus…

-Oui mais il vous apprend à les soigner, moi je vous apprends à vous en défendre, leurs failles, leurs tactiques, leurs pouvoirs.

-Mr Weasley aussi… insista la jeune fille.

-Alors je ferais en sorte que mon cours soit différent du sien, cela vous convaincs t'il, milady ?

Elle rougit et quitta la salle de classe.

Lorsque Harry rejoint ses collègues le soir il s'enquit auprès de Charlie pour savoir si les propos de Galnya Jans étaient exacts.

-Il semblerai qu'elle ai raison, cette jeune fille est étonnante, elle me donne l'impression d'être distraite constamment et finalement il semblerait que non.

-Je lui ai donné une autorisation pour faire quelques recherches dans la réserve, elle est très informée sur les vampires, cela m'a un peu étonné.

-Combien a-t-elle eu aux derniers examens ? Questionna Blaise.

-Rien de bien extraordinaire, c'est une élève moyenne, qui manque de motivation semble t'il. Qu'en penses tu Severus ?

-Ses potions sont correctes tout comme ses dissertations, elle est calme et c'est une des seules qui ne fait pas exploser ses chaudrons.

-Ca a l'air d'être la mode en ce moment, les explosions.

-Le premier qui me parle de Zwigg je l'étripe.

Zwigg était un élève de Poufsouffle, maladroit et pataud, rondouillet de physique. Il excellait dans le domaine de Blaise, à savoir les Runes, mais était incapable de suivre un cours de Potions sans en rater au moins deux… Ce qui se traduisait le plus souvent par un boum phénoménal et un nombre de point important amputé à sa maison. Mais Blaise voyant que le score de la maison allait bientôt atteindre les négatifs donna le plus de points possibles à ce brillant phénomène. Mais ces derniers jours il semblait nerveux, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les vacances arrivent, ce qui eu pour effet de multiplier les accidents, notamment en potions.

De fait, Snape était particulièrement sur les nerfs au grand damne de Harry.

-Cesse de bouder Severus, il ne pourra pas faire pire que Neville ou moi de toute manière. Inutile de le pousser à l'erreur.

-Comment ça le pousser à l'erreur !

-Tes sarcasmes sont déstabilisants et nous font perdre nos moyens voilà tout.

-Pauvre petit chou, tu veux que je lui offre des fleurs à chaque cours pour l'encourager !

-Quelle idée fabuleuse, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il affectionnait particulièrement les œillets.

Les autres professeurs écoutaient attentivement la semi dispute qui s'engageait, ils y avaient le droit à chaque repas et cela consistait souvent le divertissement principal du moment. Car si Harry et Severus se voyaient désormais quotidiennement, le plus longtemps possible, leur relation était restée un champ de bataille constant d'ironie, d'antiphrase, de commentaires et de remarques acides. Ce qui ne déplaisait ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Harry s'était révélé un adversaire à la répartie cinglante et clémente tandis que son vis-à-vis était resté grinçant et impitoyable.

-Je plains ce pauvre Zwigg, murmura Hermione à son camarade Serpentard.

Le rapprochement Harry Severus était loin d'être unique à la table des enseignant. La jeune femme avait trouvé en Blaise et en Solec des compagnons de conversation idéals et ils avaient rapidement contracté les liens d'une forte amitié.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je doute que Severus lui offre réellement des fleurs, rétorqua le centaure.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla le professeur de Rune, il me semble qu'il pourrait le faire juste pour surprendre Potter.

-Peut être. Harry, l'interrompit son amie.

Loin de l'entendre le jeune brun continua de deviser avec l'ancien mangemort. Elle du s'y prendre encore à deux fois pour que ce dernier le remarque et lance une de ces piques qui le fasse, enfin, réagir.

-Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? Demanda t'il bougon de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot cette fois.

-Tu rejoins Ginny pendant les vacances ?

-Euh, oui… Pourquoi ?

-Tu pourras lui dire que je manque de ses nouvelles !

Très intérieurement le jeune pédagogue pesta, elle l'avait dérangé dans sa discussion pour ça !

-C'est une manière sous entendu d'avoir des nouvelles de son ancien ami Harry. Fait marcher ce qui reste de ton cerveau, susurra l'aîné brun.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas dîner un soir ? Je suis sûr que Gin' serait ravie…

Le départ arriva rapidement et Harry du monter dans le Poudlard express, une heure auparavant il avait parlé tout son soul avec Severus mais il sentait que leurs conversations allait lui manquer pendant 15 jours.

« -J'aime pas les vacances, soupira t'il juste avant de quitter son bureau.

-Parce que tu vas revoir ta femme ? Railla l'autre.

-Non, parce que je peux plus enlever de points à Serpentard, sourit il malicieusement. »

Mais maintenant, il y était devant ce train qui allait le ramener chez lui… Il aurai donné n'importe quoi pour rester au moins une semaine.

-Mes chers élèves adorés, je suis sûr qu'ils ne me manqueront pas, eux.

A la gare 9¾ il aperçu sa dulcinée et ses deux fils, le premier âgée de 4 ans couru vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. La jeune femme rousse l'accueilli avec plus de réserve, néanmoins c'est un baiser passionné qu'il reçu de sa part promesse d'une soirée avec un peu moins de réserve.

-Alors comment est Poudlard ?

-Ca n'a pas changé, seul la génération évolue et passe.

Elle ri à cette remarque.

-Et si tu restes assez longtemps là bas tu y verras tes fils grandir.

-En attendant je peux les voir maintenant alors je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard.

-Bonsoir Solec comment allez vous ?

-Ma foi j'ai la cheville encore bien engourdie par cette stupide chute mais sinon tout va bien. Et vous dame Eledhel ?

-Je m'ennuie, un peu… Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour Halloween… Il y a tellement de choses à faire, Dumbledore a reporté plus qu'il n'a réglé de problèmes. Ne serais ce que pour régler la complète restauration des défenses de Poudlard il me faudra attendre au moins fin décembre.

-Sans oublier le ministère qui doute fortement de vos capacités.

-Que disent les étoiles à ce sujet Solec ?

-Trop peu de choses je le crains, néanmoins je peux vous dire avec certitude qu'il y aura du grabuge cet hiver.

-Pourvu que je règle le plus gros des affaires d'ici là. Sauriez vous où se trouve Severus ? J'ai une liste de potions à lui fournir.

-Aux cachots sûrement, il rumine depuis quelques heures le départ de son grand ami Potter.

Cela fit rire la jeune femme.

-Il est vrai qu'il n'accepte de discuter qu'avec le fils de son ennemi juré. Quelques Serpentard lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur mais cela s'arrête là.

-Le charme de ce garçon ne connaît aucune limite, murmura le centaure, dommage qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

-C'est cette innocence qu'il conserve malgré toute les horreurs qu'il a vécu qui lui donne ce charme, ce qui est vraiment dommage c'est…

-Bonsoir Severus, puis je entrer ?

Un simple grognement lui répondit.

-Je prends ça pour un oui alors.

La jeune femme entra et se mit en tête de dénicher son professeur de potions enfoncé dans un fauteuil aux teintes grises.

-Pompom m'a demandé expressément de vous donner cette liste, sa réserve de potion s'amenuise et elle n'en reçoit plus aussi souvent.

-Ca apprendra aux élèves à se rationner… on a pas toujours tout ce qu'il faut sous la main lorsque qu'on se retrouve en difficulté.

-Voyons Severus, ce ne sont que des enfants, ils ignorent le quart de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Trop peu on une connaissance de la guerre qui est pourtant proche. Vous êtes tellement grognon en ce moment. Que diriez vous d'un entraînement à l'épée, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez bon escrimeur.

-C'est exact, d'où tenez vous ce renseignement ?

-D'un tableau un peu bavard, venez, allons échanger quelques passes.

Elle le traîna jusqu'à la salle sur demande (au septième étage ils ont traversé l'intégralité des escaliers) et le força à entrer.

-Vous êtes en robe… Fit remarquer l'ex mangemort.

-Vous aussi, contra la proviseur.

Elle conjura deux épées et bientôt le brun fut bien obligé de répondre aux attaques de sa supérieure.

Deux heures plus tard il abandonna la partie, le souffle cours, les muscles tremblants tandis qu'elle était à peine essoufflée.

-Ce n'est pas si mal pour une première fois non ? Railla t'elle.

La jeune femme le regarda s'asseoir à même le sol et lui tendit une serviette et un verre d'eau. Elle fit disparaître son arme et s'assit à coté du maître des potions.

-Je me fais trop vieux pour ces choses là.

-Severus je dois bien avoir cinq siècles de plus que vous alors cessez de me parler de vieillesse voulez vous ?

-Cinq siècles ? Répéta t'il. Vous êtes plutôt bien conservé.

-Plutôt oui, être à trois quart vampire a du bon parfois.

-Pourquoi ce genre de répliques ne m'étonnent t'elles pas venant de vous ?

-Qui sait. Puis je vous poser une question d'ordre intime Severus ?

-Rien ne vous en empêche, mais ce n'est pas dit que j'y réponde.

-De quand date votre dernière aventure ?

Le quadragénaire la regarda narquoisement.

-Pourquoi vous voulez tenter votre chance ?

Cette remarque fit sourire la « jeune » femme.

-Non.

-Vous posez cette question à tout le monde ?

-Si ça peut vous faire répondre oui. Ce n'est pas une information que je divulguerais bien sûr, elle ne sera notez nulle part, c'est juste à titre informatif.

-Cela fait bientôt 35 ans.

-Ou la ! Ca fait beaucoup d'années d'abstinences tout ça.

-Voldemort ne laissait pas ses mangemorts seul assez longtemps pour qu'ils en profitent.

-Mais vous avez eu 14 ans, pendants sa disparition !

-Vous connaissez beaucoup de sorciers qui aurait accepté de se lier à un ancien mangemort repenti, professeur à Poudlard, grinçant et disgracieux ?

Cette fois la jeune femme rie franchement.

-Vous êtes loin d'être disgracieux Severus, vous avez passé votre vie dans un cahot, la tête dans un chaudron à obéir soit à un vieux gâteux soit à un dégénéré, on peut comprendre que vous n'ayez pas rencontré « l'amour de votre vie ». Il suffirait de peu d'intervention pour vous rendre plus que séduisant. De fait, je suis sûr que vous aviez autre chose à penser toutes ces années.

-Pourquoi poser cette question si vous connaissiez déjà la réponse ?

-Pour que vous ne me posiez pas de questions auxquels je n'ai pas de réponses.

Le 31 octobre au soir

-Professeur ! Professeur ! Il y a un cadavre dans le couloir du cinquième étage !

**Tadammmmm!!**

**Capri c'est fini**!

**Oui oui je suis vraiment déjanté**

**Le bouton! Le bouton! Le bouton!**

**La review! La review! La review!**

**Mais ferme la!**


	5. la rentrée 1 comme y en a plein

**La rentrée**

**Alors qui est mort? Eledhel a t'elle réussi a survivre à son premier trimestre de directorat? **

**Draco: Et moi j'arrive quand?**

**Moi: Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir? **

-Un cadavre au cinquième étage ? Mais c'est impossible !

-M'en parle pas, il a fallu calmer tous les gosses pour qu'ils puissent participer à l' « énigme ».

L'ancien Griffondor explosa de rire. Il imaginait parfaitement des dizaines d'élèves se précipiter dans leur dortoir fou de panique tandis que les plus âgés se précipitaient au cinquième étage.

-Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée… tenta t'il de dire en reprenant son souffle. Il y a un jeu moldu qui existe sur les mêmes bases, c'est le cluedo.

-A parce que tu trouves que c'est un jeu de laisser un petit mot à coté d'un vrai corps en décomposition : « trouver qui je suis et quelle arme j'ai utilisé ou il y aura une nouvelle victime. Attention toute personne majeur ne peux participer. »

S'en suivit un deuxième fou rire incontrôlable lorsque l'acariâtre maître des cachots lui relata comment trois autres élèves avaient disparu avant qu'on ne vienne le menacer.

Le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe fit relever la tête de toute la Grande Salle et c'est abasourdi que les enseignants trouvèrent le Héros allongé au sol, se tenant les côtes.

-Relève toi, ça n'a rien de drôle, j'ai failli rater quatre potions de régénérescence sanguine.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry tenta de remonter sur sa chaise.

-Inutile de te raconter que durant toute la durée du « jeu » je fus mit sous surveillance par des troisièmes années tremblants de peur.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour achever son collège.

A près cet épisode mémorable, où l'on découvrit à terme que le véritable coupable n'était autre que le proviseur qui cachait ses élèves dans une immense salle de jeu moldu, les cours reprirent dans une ambiance bon enfant, sauf bien sûr pour les cours de potions où pas un seul élève fut épargné par la colère monumentale de Severus Snape… Surtout ceux de troisième année.

Novembre passa lentement et c'est avec délice que la neige de Décembre arriva, ainsi qu'un hibou Grand Duc d'une beauté sans pareille. Il se posa délicatement à la table imposante des formateurs devant la directrice.

Elle le remercia en lui offrant un miamhibou sorti d'on ne sait où et détacha délicatement le pli à sa patte gauche.

Après un moment de lecture elle se leva et intima le silence.

-Je voulais vous informer que Mr Malfoy allait passer quelques jours en notre compagnie à l'occasion d'une visite de courtoisie. Merci de votre attention.

Un brouhaha discret envahit la Grande Salle.

Draco Malfoy était un politicien de renommé national qui s'était battu corps et âme pour effacer définitivement le lien entre sa famille et le Lord Noir. Il organisait souvent des galas de charité dans son immense manoir et se plaisait à dire que toutes personnes riche devient bien utiliser son argent, alors autant que cela soit utile à quelqu'un.

Il gagnait des millions par jours car il contrôlait la moitié des titres sur les entreprises de textile, de baguettes, de balais, et divers objets magiques indispensables à la vie de tout sorcier. Seul une entreprise avait échappé à la folie boursière des Malfoy : W&W&J Farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux. Autant dire que leur commerce marchait bien (surtout depuis que miraculeusement les créateurs aient un accès direct au client) puisqu'ils avaient finis par racheter Zonko, farce et attrapes de Prés au Lard.

- Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi elle vient la fouine ? Demanda Harry à son vis-à-vis.

Malgré les effort conjugué de son ancien professeur de Potions, de Blaise et de Hermione (il fallu bien que Blaise déteigne sur elle au moins un peu) aucun n'avait réussi de le dissuader d'appeler son ancien ennemi ainsi.

-Arrêter d'appeler Malfoy la fouine ? Mais vous êtes fous ma parole ! C'était il exclamé. Ce serait comme m'arracher mon air, me demander d'apprécier Ombrage, faire un câlin à magyar à pointes !

-N'exagère pas, le gourmanda son amie. J'ai bien réussi une fois à l'appeler par son prénom, pourquoi pas toi ?

-Et puis c'est affectueux entre nous, lui il m'appelle Potty, moi je l'appelle la fouine… C'est comme une forme de respect…

Après une tirade que je ne détaillerai pas par égard auprès de ceux qui ont survécu à ça… les trois enseignants avaient finis par renoncer.

-Pourquoi devrais je savoir ? Lui renvoya son aîné acide.

-Bah c'est ton filleul non ? Tu devrais savoir… je sais pas moi, recevoir une lettre moins officiel, plus intime…

-Draco ne me tient pas au courant de tous ses déplacements Harry, il vit sa vie comme un adulte de 24 ans peut le faire, de plus si j'avais reçu quoi que ce soit d'ordre intime tu serais le premier à le savoir étant donné que tu reste chaque soir dans mes appartements.

-Ah bon, c'est pas drôle.

« Ma douce Gin'

Je suis navré de t'apprendre que trop peu de professeurs restent à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël et que par conséquent, Eledhel m'a demandé de rester au moins une semaine. Je serais là pour le nouvel an, du moins je l'espère…

Affectueusement, ton mari,

Harry »

Le brun détailla son parchemin, le relu plusieurs fois puis le chiffonna et l'envoya rejoindre tous ses amis dans une corbeille pleine à craquer. Il ne remarqua pas la fine silhouette se faufiler par la porte et s'approcher de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque sa main vint se poser sur son épaule qu'il remarqua la présence discrète de l'ancien mangemort.

-Tu devrais descendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger, Draco ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Oui oui j'arrive tout de suite Sev'.

L'ombre frissonna à cette appellation.

-Ne me surnomme pas comme ça, c'est…

Sous le regard amusé de son homologue il abandonna toutes idées de résistance.

-Laisse tomber, viens, de toute façon ce n'est pas ce soir que tu réussiras à lui envoyer un message…

POV Draco

Poudlaaaaaaard meeeeeee voilaaaaaa !!

La star est dans la place…

Fin Pov Draco

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent façon Aragorn dans les Deux tours. Le blond arriva, seul, habillé à la dernière mode, les cheveux libre de toute contrainte volant gracieusement grâce à un sort l'Oréal, et son corps se mouvant de façon à ce que, où que soit son maître l'on sache qu'il était le meilleur. Son parfum s'entait bon la fraise tagada, et de sa personne se dégageait une impression de star d'Hollywood, les filles se pâmaient, les garçons le glorifiaient, et les autres… mangeaient tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. Une fois devant eux, Draco se retourna et déclama les bras ouvert :

-Bonsoir Poudlard !

Des petits feux d'artifices illuminèrent le plafond magique et se fut la liesse, comme si on avait aboli les cours à vie, que les bonbons et la tarte à la mélasse devenaient obligatoires à chaque repas, bref… c'était magique.

-Je suis venu, je vous ai vu et je vous ai conquis… Vous tombez comme des mouches à mes pieds et j'aime les mouches… surtout quand elles sont à mes pieds… Je sais que vous savez que savent les savants et je sais aussi que tous savent pourquoi savent ceux qui savent. Mais il faut savoir et je sais que vous savez.

Sur ce il se retourna et fixant la nouvelle directrice il murmura :

-Avoir l'air con et riche il n'y a rien de mieux pour manipuler les gens.

Puis plus fort :

-Je ne peux pas voir quand je veux mon parrain et mon meilleur ami alors j'ai décidé de voir quand je veux mon parrain et mon meilleur ami.

Plus tard lorsque la grande Salle fut enfin vidée, le jeune politicien repris son sérieux.

-Pas mal, pour une première entrée.

-Tu as juste fortement sous entendu que nous n'étions tous que des invertébrés ayant pour cerveau une tête d'épingle, résuma Blaise.

-Exact, mais ne le prenez pas mal, c'est toujours plus drôle de voir leur tête quand ils se rendent compte que je suis un adversaire hors de leur mesure.

-C'est toi qui a le goût de la démesure la fouine.

-Ferme la Potty, prend un ticket si tu veux me parler.

-En tout cas Mr Malfoy, bravo pour la mise en scène, reprit la plus que demi vampire.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de se valoriser Miss Herida.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps ? Questionna Severus qui était resté silencieux durant toute la prestation.

-Nous sommes le 24 décembre, je partirais le 31, cela te convient il parrain ?

-Cela fait sept jours, grogna le plus jeune brun.

-Bravo Potty tes capacités cognitives ont encore augmenté, cela fait bien sept jours, donc une semaine.

-Et toi la fouine tu as réussi à faire une phrase avec un sujet un verbe et un complément, mais c'est magnifique !

-Je suppose que tous tes élèves ont la moyenne vu celle de leur professeur.

-Cela suffit Draco, réprimanda le maître des Potions, cesse de te comporter comme un enfant.

Il lança un regard noir à Harry, le dissuadant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup plus pour le blond pour deviner ce qui n'allait pas. Avant la rentrée son parrain aurait incontestablement, et discrètement, encouragé son bien aimé filleul à rabaisser le fils de son pire ennemi. Hors là… il l'avait réprimandé comme un de ses élèves et avait littéralement bouffé Le Sauveur des yeux. Mais pas dans le sens méchant… dans le sens « si tu continues pas de partie de jambe en l'air ce soir »…

C'était douteux… douteux et effrayant. Il décida derechef d'avoir une conversation avec son parrain le plus tôt possible mais d'abord il devait au minimum profiter de son meilleur ami, ce qui revient à :

1)lui extorquer des informations

2)lui demander des nouvelles de toutes les personnes dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles, logique

3)lui raconter sa vie

4)lui demander des conseils, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il pouvait le faire en toute quiétude

5)et enfin, partager une bonne bouteille de whisky pur feu au coin du dit feu.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, « Harry » et parrain se parlent tous les jours durant de longues heures dans les appartements de parrain… Et personne ne se pose plus de questions.

-Dray, tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'ils aient une aventure n'est ce pas ?

-Non, mais tu les as vu ? Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux, parrain n'a même pas daigné me dire bonjour… il est resté silencieux toute la soirée ou presque.

-Ce n'est pas une preuve Dray, tout au plus, un soupçon.

-Tu veux des preuves ? De ce que tu viens de me dire je conclus que s'ils ne sont pas ensemble c'est que ça ne devrait plus tarder. Parrain ne parle plus qu'à Potty, il déprime seul dans ses cachots pendant les vacances de Toussaint où oh, coïncidence, le sauveur n'est pas là… et en plus tu m'as dit que la directrice l'a emmené quelque part pendant deux heures et il est revenu essoufflé et passablement frustré.

-Mais ça n'a aucun rapport.

Assis dans un fauteuil vert pomme dans les appartements aux couleurs beiges de son meilleur ami, Draco soupira.

-Tu es toujours aussi nul en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur Blaï… Parrain est loin d'être un mec facile, ça n'est pas pour rien qu'il a abandonné toute vie sexuelle après la mort de… Voldemort.

L'instant d'hésitation était à peine marqué, mais tout ancien mangemort qui se doit avait encore la peur ou m'angoisse de voir apparaître leur « maître » à peine son nom prononcé.

-La première j'entends, précisa le blond comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu sais que Harry a fait un malaise avant le début des cours ? C'est Severus qui a recueilli son « témoignage ». Si il s'est passé quelque chose c'est à ce moment là.

-C'est à ce moment que ça a commencé… Tu sais ce qu'il a pu lui arriver ?

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Combien de fois nous sommes nous retrouvé dans cet état plongé dans le noir et le silence de nos chambres respectives.

-Lui… encore et toujours. Potty plus que quiconque doit s'en souvenir et ce malgré sa petite vie tranquille avec bébé Weasley…

-Voilà ! C'est Ginny !

-Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Blaï ? Ce sont les vapeurs de l'alcool ?

-Mais non, Ginny est la raison pour laquelle Harry ne peut pas avoir d'aventure avec Severus.

-En quoi ça empêche quelque chose Blaï ? Il y a un mot que tu connais particulièrement bien : l'adultère… nous l'avons pratiqué assez de fois pour savoir que le mariage ne vaut rien. De plus… Cela fait six ans qu'ils sont ensemble non ? La poussée hormonale a dû largement déchanter depuis le temps.

-Possible…

-N'empêche… la vie d'ascèse que tu mènes… tu n'as même pas le droit de baiser tes élèves c'est nul !

-Dray, oserais je rappeler que malgré ma fringante et insatiable envie de sauter tout ce qui bouge je sais poser des limites… et puis qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée de baiser mes élèves… C'est interdit et en plus c'est dégoûtant…

-Oui, comme d'imaginer bébé Weasley et Potty en train de copuler…

-Voilà, tu m'as donné envie de vomir, c'est malin…

-Je déteste Noël…

-Pourquoi ? C'est une fête plutôt agréable pourtant… le sapin, la neige, les cadeaux… Oh, mer

-Langage Potter…

-Pardon… les cadeaux pour Gin', Albus et Tristan… J'ai complètement oublié…

-Il faut dire que tu n'as pas pris beaucoup de temps… Il y a une sortie à Prés au Lard demain tu n'as qu'à y aller …

-Et il faut que j'envoie ma lettre à Ginny aussi…

-C'est fait.

-QUOI ?!

-Je me suis permis d'envoyer un de tes brouillons, qui n'était pas trop mauvais…

-Mais… mais lequel… quand ?

-Tout à l'heure, tu étais tellement stressé que tu n'as rien vu.

-Mais de quel droit ! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ?! Et si elle la lit ?

-C'est quand même le principe d'une lettre. Et puis si je t'avais laissé faire elle ne l'aurait reçu que le lendemain de ton retour…

-Mais bien sûr que non ?! Mais… mais…

-Arrête avec tes mais… en deux phrases tu as réussi à en mettre sept…

-Je vais mourir, non sans blague elle va me tuer !

-Pas tant que tu seras là… qu'est ce que tu comptes leur offrir ?

-Je. Sais. Pas. Articula le plus jeune comme si c'était la fin du monde. Severus, aide moi, par pitié.

-N'y pense même pas.

-Allez, tu me dois bien ça !

-Ah oui, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi…

-Pour toutes les fois où j'ai empêcher l'explosion du chaudron de Nev'.

-C'est injuste ce que tu fais, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser cet argument… Sinon je pourrais compter le nombre de fois où je t'ai empêché de mourir.

-Pitiéééééééééééééé

**Severus: En fait... j'ai horreur de ce chapitre...**

**Moi: Ah bon? Pourquoi?**

**Severus: Parce que t'u n'y es pas...**

**Draco: Parrain t'es bizzare...**

**Severus: Et j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher la batte de base ball dans la réalité alors je pensais lui lancer un doloris dans la fiction... Snif.**

**Harry tend la fameuse batte à Sévy qui le regarde comme un messie.**

**Sévy: Je crois que je t'aime Potter.**

**Je me carrapate avant qu'ils ne me tuent!!**


	6. noël c'est froid

**Noël partie 1**

**Eh oui me revoilà avec du retard... encore... Je suis désolé. Donc je vous informe que je m'adone honteusement au vice qu'est le chantage... eh oui! devant l'extrême gentillesse de mes persos envers moi en ce moment j'ai décidé de leur clouer le bec une fois pour toute... Si vous voulez savoir comment cela c'est passé... Lisez l'histoire (quand même) et retrouvez nous à la fin pour un spécial cassage de perso.**..

Le 25 décembre, à Près au Lard

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ai traîné là, maugréa le maître des potions.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais accepté, maugréa son filleul.

Tous les deux emmitouflés dans de longues écharpes, et des manteaux doublés, ils grelottaient attendant encore et toujours l'ancien Griffondor.

-Finalement qu'est ce qu'il a dit pour que tu acceptes ?

-Il m'a menacé de m'appeler Sevinou devant l'intégralité des élèves.

-C'est très Serpentard comme chantage… Rien de tangible donc impossible de l'en empêcher… Et pourquoi tu m'as supplié de venir ?

-Je ne pensais pas que faire les boutiques te rebutaient tellement, Drake.

-C'est juste que quand ce n'est pas pour moi c'est moins amusant. Alors ?

Son parrain lui lança un regard tellement noir qu'il cessa d'insister et continua sur un autre sujet tout aussi sensible.

-Vous vous êtes étonnamment rapproché ces derniers temps non ?

-Peut être, c'est possible.

-Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot parrain alors je vais te le demander franchement. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Potty et toi ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça… Et non, il n'y a rien, mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à penser que je pourrais avoir une relation avec lui !

-Tous ? Je ne suis donc pas la seule personne douée d'intelligence en ce bas monde !

Nouveau regard glacial.

-Qui est ce ?

-Eledhel.

-Hum, intéressant. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour ce soir ?

-Drake, je vais faire comme tous les soirs, dormir.

-Ce serai vraiment dommage, et si on dînais ensemble, juste tous les deux… En plus ça t'éviterait de supporter le brouhaha insupportable de la Grande Salle.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais il campe dans le magasin ou quoi ?

-Attend, je vais voir ce qu'il fait ?

Le blond poussa la porte et se retrouva avec délectation dans une atmosphère chaude et accueillante, alors qu'il partait à la recherche de son ennemi favori il trouva une petite tête brune au rayon Potion et Philtre.

-Potter ?! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Je ne savais pas que tes marmots lisaient …

Le jeune enseignant referma derechef le grimoire qu'il tenait et le replaça dans l'étagère.

-Non ils ne savent pas lire Draco, mais je cherchais un cadeau pour Severus et comme il ne s'intéresse qu'aux potions…

-Mais comme toi tu n'y connais rien…

-Le minimum vital, il m'a dégoûté à vie. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Hé, je n'ai fais exploser ton chaudron qu'une dizaine de fois.

-Par an…

-Ok, pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite à dîner ce soir…

-Où est le piège ?

-Nulle part Harry, promis. Roooh, j'y arrive pas, je peux pas t'appeler Potty ? Non, parce que entre nous c'est affectueux, ça ne plus être des insultes !

-Hé, mais c'est ton parrain qui voulais que j'arrête de t'appeler la fouine.

-Mon parrain qui va geler dehors si tu ne te décides pas pour tes gosses.

-Les cadeaux pour les enfants sont achetés depuis presque un mois et demi…

-Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? s'écria le blond.

Son vis-à-vis rougie légèrement le temps que l'ancien serpentard intègre l'information.

-Tu veux dire que tu nous as traînés ici pour faire un cadeau à parrain ?!

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu ne trouveras pas ici, viens on sort, sinon il va nous tuer.

« Première étape de mon plan machiavélique réussi »

-Alors ? Demanda le maître des potions au bord de l'hypothermie.

-C'est bon, j'ai fait une livraison.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un cadeau à sa stupide femme, grogna son filleul.

-Ah bon ? Ah oui, attends nous aux Trois Balais sinon tu vas mourir, je payerais ta consommation.

L'aîné grogna, pesta, gronda et enfin, parti.

-Maintenant Potty, suis moi. Je sais exactement où aller.

Et il traîna le brun dans tout Près au Lard jusqu'à une étrange bijouterie.

-Malfoy, pourquoi tu m'as emmené là ?

-Mais pour que tu trouves un cadeau à Parrain voyons, répondit son rival avant d'entrer dans l'étrange battisse.

-Mr Malfoy quel plaisir de vous voir à nouveau, susurra une voix mielleuse. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Je viens pour un cadeau, annonça le politicien avec toute la hauteur que lui imposait sa naissance.

-Un cadeau ? J'adore les cadeaux, suivez moi, je vais vous conduire à la réserve.

-Malfoy, où est ce que tu nous à fourré ? lui murmura le professeur de DCFM.

-Reste sage Potty, et regarde, s'il y a quelque chose qui te plait fait moi signe, mais surtout ne parle pas.

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je me mets toujours dans les emmerdes » Songea le brun à ce moment.

L'étrange créature qui les précédait les conduisit dans une pièce plus réduite où s'entassait des coffrets et des vitrines. Les parures présentées étaient d'or noir forgé, d'onyx scintillants, de rubis étincelants, d'émeraudes nacrés et de bien d'autres pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres.

-Sandall, dès que je viens chez toi j'ai l'impression que tes bijoux m'appellent.

Un petit rire sardonique retentit.

-Bien sûr Mr Malfoy, pourquoi ne vous appelleraient ils pas ?

Il y avait comme une mélodie ambiante, un mystère envoûtant, et Harry se sentait planer comme sous l'effet d'une drogue. Il lui semblait que l'un des ornements chantait, une petite mélodie d'enfant, une comptine.

-Toi aussi tu l'entends ? Interrogea presque religieusement le jeune noble.

L'autre acquiesça et se dirigea à l'oreille vers le chant. Se promenant parmi les bijoux il remarqua que tous chantaient avec une intensité moindre pour certains mais celui qui l'attira particulièrement ce fut un long serpent d'argent noir caché dans le fin fond de la pièce.

Le brun échangea un regard avec le vendeur et il su tout de suite qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose de spécial.

-Mr Malfoy, et si vous me présentiez votre ami ?

Le blond tressailli, Sandall ne voyait jamais ceux qu'il emmenait avec lui car ils n'avaient pas d'intérêt, mais il aurait du prévoir… Harry Potter ne passe inaperçu nulle part.

-C'est…

-Harry Potter, dans mon humble boutique, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ce soit réveillé. Tout aussi étonnant que vous Mr Malfoy. Un peu d'égalité en ce monde… Dite moi Mr Potter, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cette boucle ?

-Elle chante.

Un petit couinement amusé attira son attention.  
-Alors elle est pour lui.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes bien venu pour un cadeau n'est ce pas ? Vous l'avez trouvé. Et vous Mr Malfoy, quel cadeau chante à vos oreilles ?

Le blond attendit un peu et se dirigea vers un coffret translucide qui lança paraître un anneau d'or d'une dizaine de centimètre de diamètre agrémenté d'une simple sphère d'ambre.

-Coïncidence, j'ai failli vendre celui-ci avant que vous n'arriviez, mais au dernier moment le client s'y est refusé. Ca arrive parfois. Je suppose que Mr Potter n'est pas au courant pour les formalités de paiement.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que les riches déclarés qui peuvent ce payer ce genre de merveilles ?

-Pour Mr Malfoy, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est un client spécial, mais pour vous Mr Potter que vais-je prendre ?

-Les ornements de Sandall n'ont pas de valeur monétaire, alors on paye par équivalence.

-Approchez Mr Potter ce sera absolument indolore.

L'étrange créature pointa sa baguette vers le visage du brun, ce qui le tendit légèrement.

-Vous savez la dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, j'ai failli mourir ?

« Ojos de alma »

Une douce lueur se diffusa vers les yeux du Survivant et celui-ci du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir voir…flou ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel.

-Enlève tes lunettes Potter, tu n'es plus une taupe…

Une fois de retour dans la rue de Près au Lard, Harry se permis un soupir d'aise.

-C'est flippant hein ? La première fois que je suis rentré j'avais 15 ans… et j'ai failli hurler de peur…

- Pourquoi on n'a pas changé d'heure ?

-Parce que nous étions hors de l'espace temps Potter, bien je suppose que parrain nous attend.

-Qu'est ce que tu as payé toi ?

Le blond se contracta imperceptiblement à ces mots.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Potty.

-Oui, mais en m'emmenant dans ce magasin tu as pris le risque que je te pose la question…

-Des souvenirs. Et maintenant la discussion est close.

-Déjà ? Ironisa Severus, ça a été rapide à ce que je vois.

-Il faut dire que Malfoy a un goût très féminin en ce qui concerne les bijoux.

Le blond lui lança un regard d'avertissement qu'il ignora superbement.

-Il faut dire que la perle d'Arabie qu'il a réussi à dégoter est parfaite pour Gin'.

Très intérieurement Draco eu une seconde d'admiration pour son ennemi. Peu de personne, non serpentard qui plus est, était capable d'inventer un mensonge sur le fil de la conversation comme le faisait Potter. Surtout que son parrain posait des questions sur tout et qu'il lui répondait avec des détails plus que réaliste.

-Méfie toi Potter, ta femme a des goûts de luxe, il va falloir que ton budget suive le mouvement.

-Au pire je te demanderait une petite aide financière, avec tout ce que tu amasses un petit emprunt ne devrait pas se voir, ironisa le brun.

-Vous vous comportez comme deux gamins en mal d'action… grogna le maître des potions.

-Tu dis ça mais en fait tu voudrais participer, chuchota son filleul.

-Et dire quoi, répliqua le Survivant, nous détailler un traité complet sur le philtre d'ennui ?

Le plus vieux lui lança un regard noir puis se leva et quitta le café sans une autre parole.

Harry se leva paya rapidement leur bieraubeurre et le suivit accompagné de son rival qui gémit intérieurement en se disant qu'il aurait du travail… beaucoup de travail.

-Sev' attends je ne voulais pas te vexer !

Le susnommé se retourna pour faire face à son collège et cracha de son ton le plus venimeux :

-Et qu'est ce que tu croyais Potter ? Tu m'as traîné ici toute la journée pour je ne sais quelle raison pour ensuite m'envoyer dans un bar bondé et me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard pour quoi ? Pour m'envoyer balader. Ma patience à des limites et tu les as largement atteinte.

Sur ce il se retourna et marcha le plus rapidement possible en direction de ses cachots bien aimé, là où la tranquillité et la froideur bienvenue de ses appartements l'accueilleraient.

Mais c'était sans compter le caractère têtu de son collègue qui tenta de le suivre et de l'intercepter. Tenta, puisque Draco l'interrompit avant qu'il n'esquisse un pas vers le chemin du retour.

-Laisse, je vais lui parler.

-Il fut un temps tu n'étais pas si à fleur de peau parrain.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides ce qui permettait au blond toutes les remarques qu'il jugeait nécessaire.

-Depuis quand une simple remarque sur tes potions adoré te met dans cet état ?

Son tuteur s'arrêta et le fixa exaspéré.

-Ce gamin ne cesse de me porter sur les nerfs, je ne le supporte plus.

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu n'accordes d'attention qu'à lui depuis plus de trois mois.

Le ton était à la raillerie, mais derrière se cachait une réplique pertinente, comme toujours. Mais quelque chose dans le regard du professeur de Potions changea, comme un vieux souvenir qui revient. Quelque chose d'assez fort pour le faire sourire comme… comme un idiot.

-Tu ressembles à ton père quand il n'avait pas encore cette suffisance si propre à son rang.

Son filleul détourna les yeux.

-Tu le détestes toujours n'est ce pas ?

-Evidemment, mais ça n'est pas le sujet.

-Ca l'est plus que tu crois…

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

-Les étoiles ont bougés, indiqua Solec.

-Impossible, c'est trop tôt…

-Quelque chose a hâté leur trajectoire, quelque chose de puissant.

- Nous sommes loin d'être prêt. Lui ne l'est pas.

-Au niveau des défenses de Poudlard…

-A quoi servirais d'affaiblir Iota si San ne peux assurer sa totale protection…

-Pardon ?

-Laissez tomber Solec. Je vais devoir faire appel au ministère.

-Quand est ce que le tableau de Dumbledore sera achevé ?

-Cette nuit.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Votre père était un génie pour dissimuler les problèmes Eledhel mais pour les résoudre…

-Il aura bien des comptes à rendre crois moi, des explications à donner, des excuses à dispenser… Mais la magie est lente à faire son œuvre et le temps nous est compté. Je vais devoir confié Poudlard à quelqu'un durant mon absence…

-Que dit Djedahel de ce changement de plan ?

-Bien des choses mais trop peu qui me sont utiles… Et pour mon plus grand malheur elle désapprouve totalement leur union.

-Elle n'a peut être pas tort, ce serait une chance effrontée si tout réussissait. Il suffirait d'une erreur…

-Salazar m'en préserve.

Flash Back

-Severus, dépêche toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire… Le Lord Noir ne nous attendra pas indéfiniment.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu sors plus facilement du sort d'entrave que moi !

-J'avais oublié que tu haïssais cet enchantement…

-Aide moi au lieu de me critiquer…

Le blond arrogant tandis une mains secourable à son amant qui peinait visiblement à se dépêtrer des lianes brumeuses qui l'entouraient.

Devant eux les pressait Bellatrix Lestrange qui trépignait d'impatience.

-Allez, allez, cessez de jouer les tourtereaux tous les deux on a pas le temps. Le maître n'aime pas attendre.

Les temps étaient autres à cette époque et le Lord noir moins cruelle qu'à celle que nous connaissons. Ces idées avaient séduit bien des adolescents et leur enthousiasme le motivait bien plus qu'il le l'aurait pensé.

-Mes chers enfants, notre sang est souillé par ceux que vous nommez moldu. Ce sont des impurs, indigne de Salazar notre maître à tous. Il faut les chasser, Poudlard est une école de sorciers pas d'hybride ou d'esclave des mots. Il ne suffit pas d'une formule pour contrôler la magie, il faut la sentir couler dans nos veines… Seuls les sang purs peuvent la percevoir. N'êtes vous pas d'accord avec moi ?

Des exclamations enhardies lui répondirent, tandis que les trois retardataires arrivaient et se plaçaient parmi la foule de jeunes fidèles.

-On a manqué quelque chose ? Questionna la jeune fille à une de ses camarades.

Seuls des yeux pleins d'étoiles lui répondirent signe qu'effectivement ils avaient perdus l'essentiel.

-Je ne le vois pas, chuchota le brun à son amant, il est trop loin. Comment puis je savoir s'il est si grand ?

En effet, Lucius emmenait pour la première fois son compagnon observer l'étoile montante de l'époque et celui-ci avait quelques réserves vis-à-vis de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous te le présenterons, lui avait affirmé le blond.

Jamais Severus ne lui avait vu une mine si réjouie, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux ou après une nuit enflammé.

Il sentait son amour pour le jeune noble brûler chaque jour un peu plus mais redoutait l'instant, inévitable, où celui-ci partirait vers un homme plus attirant.

Et cet homme se tenait là… à quelques mètres de lui. Une colère sourde aurai pu traversé son cœur, mais ce ne fut qu'une indescriptible douleur quand il sentit la main frêle de celui qui l'aimait glissé hors de la sienne.

Lucius avait fait son choix… Lui devrait le faire bientôt, bien trop tôt et il savait que ce choix n'en serait pas un, que ce ne serait pas un choix de raison mais un choix de cœur.

-Regarde le, n'est il pas le plus grand de tous les sorcier ?

-Si Lucce mie…

Fin du Flash Back

-Alors le grand amour de ta vie c'est mon père ?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je suis resté 35 ans grinçant et solitaire juste pour le plaisir d'être seul avec mes potions ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu passes ton temps ton nez dans les chaudrons ! Comment veux tu que quelqu'un sache qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre dans ta vie ! A part Potter personne n'a jamais réussi à t'en décoller.

-Potter, toujours Potter tu ne veux pas changer un peu de sujet ?

-De quoi tu as peur parrain ? Qu'il t'échappe comme père l'a fait ?

Le silence retomba dans les cachots.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamin, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

-Je suis loin d'être stupide parrain alors explique moi.

Soudain quatre coups discrets à la porte reportèrent leur attention.

-Je dérange ? Demanda Eledhel en entrant.

-Oui, répliqua durement Draco.

-Non, réfuta le maître des Potions, nous avions terminé. On se retrouve ce soir Drake.

-Très bien, à ce soir, abdiqua le blond en partant.

-Vous avez un filleul très émotif Severus.

-Que voulez vous.

-Oh, je dérangeais. Tant pis… je suis venue pour vous enlever Mr Potter, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas là non plus…

-Non plus ?

-Je suis embêté, j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui demander…

Un silence polie accueilli sa déclaration, mais la directrice enchaîna immédiatement avisant les trait tiré de son subalterne.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé Severus… Un peu de repos ne vous ferait pas de mal je pense.

-Ce n'est rien, une simple potion et les effets de la fatigue disparaîtront.

-Pour mieux réapparaître plus tard, vous vous surestimé. Le corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter une telle pression. Que diriez vous d'un petit entraînement à l'épée, cela vous ferait le plus grand bien.

-Vous disiez il y a à peine une minute que je devais me reposer.

- A défaut de reposer votre corps vous reposerez votre esprit. Vous avez toujours l'arme que je vais ai prêter la dernière fois ?

Le quarantenaire acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas en avant.

**Moi: Ha ha! L'heure de la vengeance à sonné!**

**Harry et Draco se retournèrent d'un coup et jetèrent un sortilège d'entrave, de stupéfixion et un petrificus totalus sur la malheureuse auteure...**

**Snape: Le ministère nous a donné une dérogation en cas de légitime défense.**

**Harry: En théorie elle n'a pas eu le temps d'attaquer...**

**Snape: En pratique tu serai déjà mort si elle avait eu le temps.**

**Draco: Bon, je vous laisse les lapins! J'ai des courses à faire pour mon Blaise adoré. **

**Harry: T'étais pas branché Neville pendant un temps?**

**Draco: les gens changent... Reviews?**


	7. c'est quoi un tremblement de terre?

-Ah non ! Je suis désolé Potter tu n'iras pas ainsi à mon dîné !

-Malfoy, qu'est ce qui te dérange cette fois…

-Mais tes vêtements, tu n'as rien de plus classe à mettre ?

-Désolé de t'apprendre que ma garde robe se compose de quelques chemises tout au plus.

Le blond failli s'évanouir.

-Mais ce n'est pas humain !! Mais comment tu fais pour survivre ?

-Oh tu sais moi, survivre, j'ai l'habitude.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir agir à grande échelle. Si tu ne vas pas à des vêtements mettables des vêtements mettables iront à toi.

-N'exagère pas…

-Tut tut tut, tais toi et laisse moi faire… Tu me remercieras plus tard.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Je me sens surtout épuisé pour le moment.

-C'est toujours comme ça quand on fait la tête à son cœur.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi.

-C'est tellement plus facile de vous faire enrager ainsi. Néanmoins tant que l'on aborde le sujet vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a prescription depuis 35 ans ? Laissez donc vos souvenirs à leur place.

-Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que non je ne me permettrais pas… De fait votre passé vous appartient mais il est vrai que la déduction m'a apprise beaucoup de choses. Sans compter qu'il est difficile pour le proviseur de cet établissement d'ignorer quoi que ce soit.

-Comment cela ?

-Poudlard recèle de très nombreux secret, et si les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles ils ont une mémoire, ainsi ils nous la transmettent lorsqu'ils jugent que c'est utile. Ne vous sentez pas offensé, je connais les secrets les plus intimes de tous mes étudiants alors un de plus un de moins… D'ailleurs j'ai en mémoire une discussion que vous avez eue il y a quelques années avec Mr Malfoy Senior qui datent de quelques années tout au plus.

Flash Back

-Bonsoir Severus.

-Lucius.

-Toujours en compagnie de tes potions à ce que je vois.

-Tu serais jaloux ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Le Lord m'a demandé de te transmettre un message.

-Toujours aussi fidèle à ce que je vois.

-Il y a un traître parmi nous… Tu dois le retrouver.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Il semblerai que tu sois le plus à même à ses yeux pour le faire.

-Qui va surveiller l'ordre pendant ce temps ? Et préparer les potions pour le maître ?

-Toi bien sûr. Il te voue une confiance sans borne… Qui sais pourquoi d'ailleurs…

-Il me semble que je me répète mais serais tu jaloux ?

-Te rends tu comptes de l'honneur qu'il t'accorde ? Tout ça contre quelques courbettes et quelques infâmes mixtures. Moi, je lui ai tout donné : ma fortune, ma famille, mon fils… et qu'ai-je en retour ? « Vas dire ça à Severus ci, fait ça pour Severus ».

Le maître des cachots ricana, le sort pouvait être cruel parfois. Depuis longtemps il avait renoncé à l'amour du noble mais l'ironie le rattrapait chaque fois.

Fin du Flash Back

-Dérisoire vraiment, et regardez vous aujourd'hui. Vous soupez avec votre filleul dans 1h et demi et vous êtes trempé de sueur…

-Quel rapport.

-Aucun, mais il va se faire tard… Bon ce soir je vous pardonnerais cet écart et je vais vous aider un peu. Direction la douche. C'est le réveillon de Noël ce soir que diable il est tant de retrouver un peu de votre verve !

-Vous êtes vraiment étrange.

-C'est ce qu'on me dit tous les jours, alors un peu d'énergie, vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je vous déshabille moi-même !

-Vous n'oseriez pas…

-Ne me mettez pas au défi !

-Bon Potter, sors de cette salle de bain, tu ne dois pas être si horrible.

-Bein…

-Ne me dit pas que tu as réussi à enlaidir une chemise pareille !

-Bein…

Agacé le blond rentra dans la salle d'eau et s'arrêta sous le choc.

« Phase deux, wow, réussi »

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous avez un sors de glue associé à vos robes noires Severus ? Hors de questions, vous allez m'enlever ça immédiatement ! Ne m'obligez pas à faire usage de la magie.

Le cavalier sans tête n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Et par pitié faites quelque chose pour vos cheveux… Je ne veux rien entendre…

-Lâchez cette brosse où je vous le ferai regretter !

Etais ce bien la voix de Severus Snape qu'il avait entendu ?

-C'est moi qui vais vous le faire regretter ! Asseyez vous sur cette maudite chaise et laissez moi faire !

Plus aucun doute, ce château était un asile de fou.

20h30

Alors que les élèves restés sont réunis dans la Grande Salle deux professeurs se retrouvèrent discrètement dans leurs appartements.

-Mais où est Draco ?

-Sûrement parti pour une affaire urgente.

-Tu es trop naïve Hermione, jamais Dray ne ferai quelque chose d'aussi inconsidéré…

-Qui est ?

-D'abandonné son meilleur ami alors qu'il lui a promis un dîner.

-Pas d'affolement Blaï, je suis là, le tempéra le blond en descendant gracieusement les escaliers.

-Où étais tu ?

-Je m'étais une touche finale à ma sublime création que vous n'aurez pas le loisir d'observer je le crains.

-Et pourquoi ?

La jeune femme était habillée avec goût dans des tons pastelles, ses cheveux lissés et relevés en chignon dégageaient agréablement son visage discrètement maquillé.

-Que voilà une créature pleine de beauté… Où est la miss je-sais-tout absolument horripilante ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, répliqua t'elle le sourire au lèvre, on ne s'en débarrasse pas si facilement. Alors où nous emmènes tu ce soir ?

-Nulle part j'en suis désolé. Une affaire importante m'attend au ministère et je dois quitter Poudlard dans l'heure. Je suis réellement navré.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, pauvre fou. Tu vas me le payer.

-Mais non mais non, passe donc une agréable soirée en compagnie de Granger… Je dois me désister au près d'un autre repas voyez vous. J'avais prévu de manger en votre compagnie pendant que deux autres rumine leur vengeance mais je vous l'ai dit, mon excuse est vérifiable.

-Vas, je ne suis pas certaine que Severus et Harry soit aussi conciliant que nous.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux en formes de soucoupes. Elle se pencha vers eux d'un air de confidence et leur indiqua qu'on ne l'appelait pas Miss je-sais-tout uniquement en cours.

-De fait, ces deux là ne sont pas très discret et il serait temps qu'il s'active un peu s'ils ne veulent pas que leur relation tourne au vinaigre si vous voulez mon avis.

-Eh bien cher Granger je suis ravi de l'apprendre.

20h45

-Severus ? Euh, bon…Bonsoir, bredouilla Harry mal à l'aise.

-Laisse moi deviner, c'est mon filleul qui t'a invité ?

Le brun acquiesça, le rouge lui montant un peu trop au joue à son goût. En effet son ancien pédagogue était dans une tenue inhabituelle et disons… Attrayante ?

Merlin, à cet instant plus que tout autre il aurai voulu lui enlever.

La simplicité du vêtement ne faisait que mettre en valeur les traits sec de son aim… aîné pardon. Une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon à pince noir qui lui seyait bien mieux que ces maudites robes le recouvrant entièrement. Et ces cheveux ! Qu'avait il fait ? Ils étaient propres et doux d'allure, d'autant qu'ils avaient perdu quelques centimètres non ?

Du côté de Severus le sang froid était presque autant de mise.

Comment ce gamin arrivait il a être si plaisant juste en portant une chemise bordeaux sous un polo bleu gris et un pantalon de toile beige ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais invité, désolé.

-Pourquoi ma présence te déplait à ce point ? Le Questionna le plus vieux.

-Non, non, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas… enfin ce devais être une invitation pour la forme ou…

-Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ?

-Ca ressemble à une réunion de famille, c'est tout. Alors je me dis que ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée d'être venu…

Severus roula des yeux sous le regard penaud de son collègue.

-Draco ne donne pas d'invitation pour la forme, si tu as était invité c'est que tu es attendu.

-Ah, tu sais je ne suis pas un connaisseur de ces choses là.

-Plutôt que de rester stupidement debout va t'asseoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non pas spécialement. (1)

-Ca ne te gène pas si je me sers un Brandy ?

-Si si, ça va me tuer…

-J'espère bien que non.

Un silence gêné passa.

-Tu m'en veux toujours pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

La question avait été posée sur un ton repentant et désolé.

« Mais comment voulez vous en vouloir à quelqu'un qui vous demande le pardon sur ce ton ? »

-Non, je n'aurai pas dû réagir aussi promptement.

-T'es un cas toi, c'est moi qui dit un truc méchant et c'est toi qui t'excuses. Et après c'est moi qui dois aller voir un psychomage…

Aucun des deux sorciers ne remarqua la porte entrouverte et encore moins l'œil argent pétillant que l'ouverture ne dissimulait plus.

« Finalement il n'ont pas besoin de moi pour l'étape trois, allez petit ryry fait sauter toutes les barrières de parrains ».

-Mr Malfoy, ce n'est pas beau de regarder discrètement par la serrure, l'interrompit la directrice qui passait comme par hasard dans ce couloir ci.

Le susnommé fit un bond qu'il aurait été intéressant de recenser dans les annales des records mondiaux mais se retint de pousser un hurlement digne d'un troll affamé par respect pour l'histoire naissante de son parrain.

-De plus il me semble que vous êtes attendu au ministère pour une affaire qui ne mérite pas de détour !

-Moins fort ils vont nous entendre !

-Allons Mr Malfoy, vous pensez que je vais réduire mes efforts à néant pour une simple réprimande ? Non, je ne les dérangerait que si le monde autour d'eux s'écroulaient et encore. Ils sont entourés par mes soins d'un sortilège de silence de mon cru… c'est-à-dire indétectable.

-Mais, comment ça vos efforts ?

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être muni d'un cerveau, et j'apprécie que vous ayez contribué à ce projet qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur mais ne pensez vous pas que c'est à eux de construire leur histoire désormais ? Alors maintenant ayez l'obligeance de me suivre jusqu'au ministère sans discuter !

21h55

-Ton Brandy est une merveille Sev', d'où vient il ?

-Peux tu cesser de m'appeler Sev', j'ai un nom complet qui ne demande qu'à être utilisé.

-Quel ronchon tu fais.

-Tu es complètement ivre.

-Oh non, je suis loin d'être ivre mon cher Severus, sinon crois moi tu m'aurais jeté comme un malpropre. J'ai l'alcool un peu trop joyeux diront certains.

-J'aimerai voir ça…

-J'en doute. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit pour ton Eau-de-vie.

-C'est une cave familiale qui me le fournie.

-Joli héritage.

-Oui, mais il n'en resterait pas grand-chose si j'avais ta descente.

-Tu n'as pas à m'envier de ce coté… ricana le plus jeune.

Un long silence suivit leur discussion.

-Bon je vais rentrer.

-Déjà ?

- A moins que tu veuilles que je m'endorme dans un de tes fauteuils oui.

-Reste encore un peu, demanda doucement le maître des lieux, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été en si bonne compagnie le soir de Noël.

-Mais si réfléchi bien, il y a bien un soir où une de tes si charmantes potions c'est matérialisé pour te faire plaisir…

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre mes potions, hein ? Elles ne vous font que du bien, alors cessez de les critiquer si ouvertement !

-Il n'y a que toi capable de dire ça… Déjà tu as pourri toute ma scolarité avec tes sarcasmes qui me faisaient perdre tous mes moyens, ensuite… non mais tu as vu l'état de tes cheveux ? Je suis sûr qu'on t'appelait le bâtard graisseux avant même que tu ne sois professeur ici…

-Possible oui, et en partie à cause de ton père je te rappelle.

-Et c'est reparti, tu ne crois pas que tu t'es assez vengé pendant mes sept ans de potions ? Sept ans pour sept ans ma dette est payé non ?

-Peut être.

-Eh bien, de nous deux tu es bien le plus soûl.

-Excuse moi d'avoir oublié que le Sauveur du monde sorcier tenait bien l'alcool…

-Ne joue pas sur ce terrain là Severus, tu sais que ce serait mettre de l'eau dans le gaz…

-Et pourquoi ne devrais je pas ? Depuis quand est il interdit d'abordé certains sujet ? De fait il serait temps que quelqu'un aborde ce sujet avec toi.

-Soit, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je dise amen à tout.

-Tu fais tout ce que l'on attend de toi mais pas ce que toi tu veux réellement.

-Quoi ?

-Epouser Ginny, aller à la faculté pour auror, vaincre le Lord Noir… je peux en trouver encore beaucoup si tu veux des exemples. Tu es tellement persuadé que c'est ce qu'il y de mieux pour toi que tu ne te poses pas plus de questions sur le sujet.

-N'est ce pas ce que tu as fait toi aussi il y a sept ans ? M'imposer une voie ?

-Je t'ai montré un chemin différend et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter…

-Un chemin différend qui m'aurait volé ma jeunesse ! Je ne voulais pas rester 11 ans sur les bancs de l'école pour au final pas grand-chose…

-Toi tu ne voulais pas ou Ginny ?

-Gin' n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

La salle trembla brusquement, renversant les deux adversaires qui n'avaient pas conscience de s'être levé.

Lorsque le silence revint, la seule source de lumière éteinte (c'est-à-dire le feu), les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette, mais elles étaient introuvables.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-On aurait l'air fin si le château était attaqué !

-Tu oublies un peu trop vite les barrières de Poudlard.

-Dans l'état où elles sont ? Pas sûr qu'elles tiennent le temps que l'on décuve.

-Je dois avoir une potion contre ça…

-Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir Severus mais il y a un certains nombres de liquides flasques à coté de moi et… beurk, c'est dégoûtant.

-Ne bouge pas, je dois trouver la larme sélénique, elle nous éclairera.

-Aïe c'est mon pied !

-Au moins je sais où il est maintenant. Non mais tu te rends compte du nombre d'heure qu'il va me falloir pour ranger et recenser toutes mes pertes ! Sans compter toutes les potions que vais devoir refaire ! Si jamais c'est un élève qui a fait ça je, ah !

-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Bordel ! J'ai glissé.

Un rire chaleureux s'éleva agaçant fortement l'aîné.

-Cesse de glousser bêtement ! Aide moi plutôt…

-A trouver la larme sélénium ?

-Sélénique, Potter, elle devrait être par là.

-Et si elle s'est brisée ?

-Au contact de l'air libre elle brille, d'où l'intérêt de l'avoir sur soi la nuit, comme son nom l'indique, de plus je l'ai bloqué sur l'étagère dans le cas d'une attaque justement…

-Euh, Severus ?

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que la première priorité va être de sortir…

-Pourquoi ?

-A mon avis tes décoctions n'apprécie guère d'être mélangé… vu les petites étincelles…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun risque que ça explose… Au pire cela produira de la fumée. Surtout ne porte pas tes mains à ta bouche, on ne sait jamais dans laquelle tu baignes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y avait sur cette étagère ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait ?

-D'accord je te le dis pas…

-Anti-inflammatoire, contre les brûlures, contre les chauve souris, tue loup, inhibitrice, anti-coupure et du baume contre les infections et les morsures de vampire.

-Et ça te sert souvent ?

-Ah, je l'ai trouvé. « Reveletio lucce »

Une douce lumière bleutée envahie l'espace.

-Quel gâchis… Des semaines de tri à refaire…

-Vois le bon côté des choses, on a arrêté de s'engueuler… et au moins tu n'auras pas à vérifier la date de péremption de tes trucs visqueux… puisqu'ils sont en quasi-totalité sur moi…

-Encore heureux que non ! Mes potions les plus importante sont chez moi, dans mon manoir… près d'Italie.

-Tu as des origines italiennes ?

Un bruit sourd les mit en alerte, mais ce n'était qu'une chaise qui tombait.

-Oui…Mes arrières grands parents sont romains.

Silence…

-Dis, c'est pas que je n'aime pas patauger mais là ça devient un peu dur de me relever seul, tu m'aides ?

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ?

-Blaise, je suis avec toi depuis le début de la soirée, je n'ai donc pas plus d'information que toi à propos de ce tremblement de terre.

-C'est une question rhétorique Hermione, une manière que les gens normaux utilise pour se rassurer.

-Et toi ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu as une idée de ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Non.

« Lumos »

-Heureusement que tu gardes ta baguette sur toi-même en tenue de soirée.

-Ayant passé mon enfance ici avec Harry et ayant vécu deux ans avec Ron j'ai appris que c'est une chose qu'il faut garder sur soi même pendant la douche.

-C'est si terrible de vivre avec lui ?

-Il perd tout ce qu'il touche c'est affolant, il n'est pas méchant mais il peut être le pire des empotés parfois…

-Tu lui en veux ?

-De m'avoir oublié sur le quai alors que c'était notre anniversaire de fiançailles ? Oui.

-Depuis quand vous ne vous êtes pas parlés ?

-Un peu plus de six mois.

-Tu es capable de retenir le nombre d'atome contenu dans une cellule de papier mais pas depuis combien de temps tu as rompu avec l'amour de ta vie ? Alors là tu m'étonnes.

-L'ex-amour de ma vie. Et ça fait sept mois et 25 jours si tu veux les détails.

-Tu vois…

-Au lieu de discuter on devrait tenter de découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

-Chef, oui chef.

-Professeur Herida quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je… ce n'est rien un simple vertige…

-Vous voyez ? Elle est trop faible pour s'occuper correctement de cette école, il faut quelqu'un de fort physiquement et moralement pour guider les jeunes générations vers leur avenir, elle n'est évidemment pas qualifiée pour…

-Si j'étais vous Fudge je n'ajouterais pas un mot, après tout c'est votre procès qui est en jeu.

-Mon procès, tout de suite les grands mots. Que croyez vous ? Que la population sorcière vous laissera me descendre comme un mangemort ? Non, elle prendra mon parti, elle est persuadé que Harry Potter, Sauveur de son état, à été activement aidé par MON gouvernement.

-Les prochaines élections sont en mars, d'ici là nous ne pouvons rien faire, chuchota la voisine de droite de Draco.

-Je ne m'en tiendrai pas à un simple avertissement Electra, répliqua t'il. Que pensez vous faire Eledhel ?

-Je propose un gouvernement palliatif, il faut remplacer Fudge sans pour autant heurter l'opinion publique.

-Qui serait assez populaire pour remplacer cet idiot ?

-Harry Potter lui-même, mais il n'acceptera jamais…

-Vous peut être, proposa la dite Electra.

-Je n'aurai jamais le temps, pourquoi croyez vous que Dumbledore est resté proviseur sans voir plus haut.

-Le temps, le temps, on manque toujours de temps dans cette dimension, grogna le blond.

-Malheureusement les autres dimensions ont leurs propres ennuis sans qu'on vienne en plus leurs proposer les nôtres.

-Et Mr Malfoy ? Il est plutôt populaire non ?

-Vous n'avez pas idée comme tout ceci peut varié rapidement Electra, réfuta celui-ci. Hier c'était Potter, Aujourd'hui c'est moi… Demain… eh bien qui sait quelle arrogante personne ce sera demain…

La conversation était chuchotée mais peu discrète.

-Et bien que ce passe t'il là bas ? On complote ? Déclama le ministre.

La nouvelle directrice se leva et demanda une réunion du Magenmagot pour élire un autorité provisoire jusqu'aux élections.

-Et qui mettriez vous tout en haut de cet état providentiel ? Vous ?

-Non, moi, répliqua Draco en ce levant.

-Un ancien mangemort ! Mais c'est évident… Dans ce cas faites donc ma bonne amie, mais vous verrez que les subtilités de la politique sont loin de vous appartenir, vous êtes bien trop jeune !

« Quand le jour sera venu, sale engeance, je t'assure que ce sera toi qui sera bien trop jeune, crétin ! »

**(1) Non pas que ce petit sois contre boire quelque chose mais c'est juste que j'ai pas trop d'idée… donc voilà.**


	8. lendemain de noël

**Pardon pardon pardon à tous ceux qui m'enverrons des tomates je suis affreusement en retard... J'ai eu quelques soucis d'inspirations en général ce qui m'a plombé le moral donc pas de publication... (et pourtant j'avais juste à cliquer sur stories pour publier) j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit écart... Sachant que les vacances arrivent et que je serai absente ... T.T Dsl... Pour me faire pardonner je publirai beaucoup à la rentrée... Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de under her tears... Promis ça viens.**

Lendemain de Noël

00h02

-Si tu savais à quel point je hais tes potions Severus, bougonna le Survivant en s'affalant dans un sofa près du maître des potions.

-Tu comprends pourquoi je lance mes sarcasmes à Zwigg pour qu'il fasse un peu attention ?

-Comme ci c'était efficace…

-C'est une méthode qui a fait ces preuves.

-Je ne rêve plus que d'un bain chaud et d'un lit douillet.

-Au moins tu es sobre à présent.

-Maigre compensation. J'en ai perdu ma baguette.

-Et moi la mienne.

-Je vais encore avoir le droit aux remarques douteuses.

Il prit une voix faussement féminine et imita sa meilleure amie.

-« Tiens c'est bizarre ça, d'habitude tu fais bien attention, alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé en cette nuit de Noël ? Ca y est c'est ton amant ? »

-Moi c'est mon filleul qui va me chambrer… « Il y a du désordre… Alors il est comment au lit, enfin si vous avez fait ça dans un lit parce que vu l'état de la pièce… »

-Ils se font des idées…

-Oui sans doute.

Et sur ces dernières paroles ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, dans le canapé.

07h55

-Oh, ma tête… Quelle histoire. Quel heure il est ? Presque huit heures ?

Le cri à peine étouffé du plus jeune tira son homologue du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé…

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Réveille toi il est huit heures, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes.

-Harry, on est le 26 décembre, il n'y a pas de cours. Et comment tu peux savoir l'heure alors que t'as pas de baguette ?

-Sortilège informulé, pourquoi ?

-Et tu ne saurais pas faire d'accio en sortilège informulé ?

-Bah si pourquoi ?

-Alors explique moi pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé hier soir, alors qu'on a nettoyé toute la PIECE ?

-Hurle pas, couina l'ancien Griffondor, mal à la tête…

\ Accio baguette de Harry et de Severus /

Les deux morceaux de bois apparurent devant leur propriétaire et il fallu beaucoup de sang froid au dernier nommé pour ne pas sauté sur son collègue et le tué lentement.

-Au lieu de me regarder comme si tu allais me faire rôtir sur un bûcher sans avoir la possibilité de geler les flammes, aide moi à rallumer le feu…  
\Lumos de environementio /

La chambre était maintenant totalement illuminé, laissant Harry totalement dénue.

-Titites lumières bleues ! (1)

-T'as la gueule de bois mauvais…

10h45

« Finalement je serais resté au moins une nuit chez toi… »

-Au fait avant que je ne parte, s'exclama Harry sur le pas de la porte, Joyeux Noël.

Il tendit une petite boite noire enrubannée à son collègue.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire mais au moins tu pourras te dire que tu n'as pas entièrement perdu ton temps avec moi ce soir…

« Mais qu'est ce que je raconte… N'importe quoi… Pourvu qu'il ne croit pas que j'ai des regrets »

-C'est que… Merci mais je n'ai rien pour toi moi.

-Tant pis, dit toi que c'est un cadeau pour apprécier cette fête à nouveau… On se revoit plus tard !

Et le plus jeune disparu.

« Me faire apprécier cette fête à nouveau hein ? Quel gamin » songea t'il un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

11h25

-Je t'en prie Harry, tu souris comme une adolescente qui d'offrir une petite lettre à fleur au garçon pour qui elle pince.

-C'est faux !

-Tu n'es qu'une petite vierge effarouchée !

-Et toi une manipulatrice bonne a enfermée…

-Mais c'est vexant ce que tu dis !

-A parce que comparer ton meilleur ami à une collégienne vierge tu trouves que c'est pas vexant peut être ?

-Mais c'est pourtant si évident Harry, tu l'aimes… il t'aime… où est ce que tu vois un problème ?

-Le fait que je sois marié et que j'ai deux enfants n'en est sûrement pas un, railla le brun.

-Ginny n'est pas obligé d'être mise au courant tu sais…

-Parce que tu crois que Ron, largement en tête, Fred, George, Charlie et tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore cités ils vont se priver de me démolir juste avant de le lui annoncer ?

-Harry, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, s'ils avaient voulus poser leur veto ils l'auraient fait crois moi…

-Depuis quand tu le sais ?

-Au moins depuis octobre… Décide toi !

-Hermione je crois que tu as raison…

-Tu crois ?

-Je me comporte comme une collégienne…

-Eh bah, c'est pas gagné.

12h39

-Cesse de regarder ta montre ainsi ! C'est agaçant, on se croirait à un compte à rebours géant.

-Aïe mais ça va pas de me pincer comme ça ?

-Au moins ça te distrait ! Tu as préparé tes cours pour la rentrée ?

-Oui oui…

-Pourquoi ce oui me semble être un non.

-'mione je ne prépare jamais mes cours, j'ai un sujet à étudier je l'étudie point.

-Merlin nous préserve.

13h05

-T'as vu il la porte !

-Oui Harry, je l'ai vu, maintenant va t'asseoir et efforce toi de te comporter naturellement.

Le brun s'exécuta sous l'œil amusé du professeur de potion.

Une fois assis à sa place habituelle, ce dernier lui souffla un remerciement dans l'oreille.

« Si avec ça il me raconte encore que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproque, ironisa la jeune femme »

Petit Flash Back 10h48

POV Snape

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

Je suis une couleuvre

Une couleuvre qui parle… ne pas paniquer je ne suis pas fou… Comment est ce que Harry a pu se procurer une couleuvre qui parle ?

Dans une bijouterie, réfléchis un peu…

-C'est de la légilimencie que tu utilise ?

Ou peu s'en faut. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler à voix haute, toutes pensées m'étant destinées me seront transmises

Tu as un nom ?

Il est trop ancien pour que je m'en souvienne, donne m'en un qui te conviens et il me sierra

Tu n'as pas l'air si vieux pourtant. De quand date ta création ?

La couleuvre ondula jusqu'à se retrouver face à moi.

As-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne me souviens même plus de mon nom crois tu que je vais me souvenir de mon âge ?

Oh, mais qu'est ce que tu es ?

Eh bien je peux être ce que tu souhaites : un anneau pour ton oreille, ton poignet, ton cou…

Allons bon, comment un serpent de ta taille peu faire un anneau à mon oreille ?

Présente moi ta main et tu le sauras

La créature glisse le long de mon poignet et atteins mon cou sans difficulté apparente. Je la sens ensuite monter jusqu'à mon oreille gauche et s'y poser.

Finalement je n'ai pas envie de m'enrouler, je vais rester ainsi

Comme tu veux.

11h21

Tu es nerveux semble t'il…

Tu trouves ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes ces temps ci.

Tu es étonnant pour un homme, sais tu que lorsque je fus porté il y a quelques années par un sage il ne cessa de me questionner ?

On m'a appris que la patience et la ruse était plus efficace que l'empressement pour avoir ses réponses.

Tu as eu un maître cruel ? Il n'y a que les élèves maltraités qui pensent ainsi

Ou ceux qui l'ont appris à leur dépend oui, je sais. Alors puisque tu es si pressé de répondre à mes questions en voici une : As-tu une particularité quelconque ?

Eh bien, je possède une connaissance très complète et elle me sert à dispenser les meilleurs conseils qui soit

Ton créateur a eu la main heureuse… C'est un maléfice qui t'a donné la vie ?

Non, c'est un sacrifice. Mon premier maître était roi et possédait un conseillé dans lequel il avait une confiance quasi absolu, mais cet homme avait une femme que l'on disait la plus belle de tous et il l'aimait au même titre que son souverain. Mais celui-ci ne supportait pas de partager l'amour de cet homme avec sa conjointe alors il décida de le sacrifier son corps dans un bijou… Tu peux considéré que je suis l'âme de cet homme.

Et pourquoi une couleuvre ?

Eh bien le roi trouvait que cette forme était plus esthétique qu'une simple perle, de plus le Jour du Serpent approchait rapidement et il fallait lui rendre hommage. Alors il fit forger de l'or noir dont ses montagnes regorgeaient et c'est ainsi que je suis né.

12h56

Un maître des Potions ? Intéressantes perspectives…

Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis…

Je suppose que tu parles de ce brun qui ne cesse de te torturer l'esprit ?

Non, absolument pas.

J'ai accès à tout ton esprit tu sais, il est inutile d'essayer de me mentir

Je déteste ça, les mots vie privée ne vous reviennent donc pas ?

Ne te fâche pas, si ton esprit était plus organisé cela n'arriverait pas… Et ne tente même pas de me parler d'occlumentie, c'est un placebo sans aucun intérêt

C'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Détrompe toi, c'est ta volonté de vivre qui t'a sauvé. Tu savais que si ce Lord Noir découvrait qui tu étais vraiment tu mourrais dans des souffrances indescriptibles, c'est ce qui a bloqué ton esprit.

Si tu le dis…

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ne commencerais tu pas à avoir faim ?

Comment peux tu savoir ?

Ton corps le hurle, et ton envie de le voir aussi

Fin du Flash Back

13h05

Avoue que sa chemise beige est appétissante non ?

Ca suffit j'ai assez de mes pulsions sans avoir en plus celles d'un serpent millénaire.

Plusieurs fois millénaires, mais regarde le, il est à croqué non ? Qui est la jeune fille à ses cotés ?

Sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, elle enseigne tout ce qui rapporte aux moldus…

A ton avis qu'est ce qu'elle lui dit ?

Tais toi, il arrive.

Souffle lui dans l'oreille, je suis sûr qu'il va rougir

T'en as d'autres des idées comme celle la ?

Fin du POV de Snape

13h15

-Alors comment trouves tu mon cadeau ? Demanda le brun les joues enluminés.

-Bavard, mais d'agréable compagnie…

-J'ignorais qu'il parlais… répliqua soudain Harry. Finalement ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner… Il a une belle voix au moins ? Oui, c'est obligé…

C'est amusant de le voir de près… A ton avis quel goût ont ses lèvres ?

« Vas tu cesser tes remarques perverses à la fin ! »

-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

-Il chantait quand je l'ai acheté…

C'est exact, quelle oreille mon ami ! Nous devions être une centaine à chanter…

-Et que chantait il ?

-Je ne sais pas mais c'était doux et ancien… il m'attirait et quand je l'ai vu je me suis dit qu'il serait parfait pour toi…

Je suis naturellement fascinant

« Naturellement volubile aussi. »

Mais euh…

-Pourquoi ris tu ?

-Je l'ai vexé… un peu…

-Tu lui as donné un nom ?

-Pas encore, mais je comptais sur ton imagination débordante.

Les jeunes ont toujours une fantaisie fertile dans tous les domaines

-Solahal…

-Pardon ?

-C'était un des mot de sa chanson… Je trouve que ça lui va bien.

Dans ma langue natal cela signifiait Soleil sale…

Le plus jeune approcha son visage légèrement de celui de son ancien professeur et avant que le nouveau nommé ne lui lance une réplique gênante il s'adressa à lui en fourchelangue.

-Qu'en dis tu petit Solahal ? Cela te plait il ?

14h25

J'adore ton compagnon, il est gentil, drôle, et de toute évidence il est loin d'être idiot.

« Oui »

Attention tu baves Severus

-Quoi ?!

-Je disais que les racines de Saumuges sont prêtes Severus… répéta le professeur Chourave.

-Hein ?! Oui oui merci, je vais en prendre quelques unes…

-Vous pourrez repasser demain pour la Lidino… elle devrait avoir éclos.

Dès que j'aurais résolu ce problème de libido Miss Chourave, promis…

« Mais tu vas te taire oui ? »

Dès que tu auras admis que ta seule envie est de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire Salazar sait quoi…

« Je l'ai plus ou moins admit, Solahal, et en partie à cause de toi alors maintenant laisse moi »

De mauvaise grâce… Mon pauvre Severus, croit moi je ne te laisserai en paix que lorsque tu lui sauteras dessus bon sang !

-Dans ce cas je repasserais demain…

-Vous devriez régler votre problème Severus, je ne suis peut être pas la plus qualifié en affaire de cœur mais cela va vous détruire à petit feu si vous ne faites rien…

-Je me passerai bien de vos conseilles Chléa (2).

16h28

« C'est pire que tout… »

Tu commences à regretter ?

« C'est pas à 44 ans qu'on regrette, le pire qu'on puisse ressentir c'est la fatigue… »

Et là tu fatigues… C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles rien entendre malgré le harcèlement que je te dispense depuis ce matin… J'avoue que ta volonté est d'acier

« Merci… »

Dans ce cas, je vais devoir changer de technique, si ton mental n'oscille pas c'est ton corps qui va me supplier

« Quoi ?! »

(1)Réplique favorite d'Ithildûrn quand elle est dans l'avion qui décolle, je précise, d'une redoutable sobreté… (et tout ceci sans ironie s'il vous plait) C'est véridique

(2) ouin je me souviens lus de son vrai prénom... désolé aux fans...

**Et Voilà, à la semaine prochaine ppour de nouvelles aventures **


	9. changement de tactique

**Disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi...eh non, mis à part tous les OC bien sûr... (pour tous les pas doué comme moi, oui je le revendique, OC c'est other characters)(et pour les boulets, comme une de mes amie, en anglais : other characters c'est autres personnages...) - c'est pas méchant hein c'est juste que y'en a ils comprennet pas les abréviations super technique... et ils doivent allez voir sur Wikipédia... oui oui ça existe... j'en suis l'exemple flagrant... donc soyez pas trop dur(e) je pense à vous tous (-tes)! Mais oui je vous aimes... euh... c'est pas trop le sujet d'un disclamer normalement... tant pis.**

**Changement de tactique**

La journée passa lentement pour Harry, il avait eu la surprise de ne pas voir son ancien professeur au repas du soir

La journée passa lentement pour Harry, il avait eu la surprise de ne pas voir son ancien professeur au repas du soir. Il se dirigea donc en direction des cachots pour savoir ce qui retenait son collègue.

-Severus ? Tout va bien ? Demanda t'il à travers la porte.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais alors qu'il allait entrouvrir le panneau de bois, celui-ci se referma brutalement.

-Severus ?

-Je suis désolé Harry mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire tu m'excuseras…

La voix de son aîné était essoufflé et saccadé, comme sa respiration.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux…

-NON ! Je… désolé mais tu ne peux pas. Bonsoir…

Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint et il bredouilla une excuse avant de partir.

POV Snape

C'est dommage, il était pleins de bonne volonté ce petit, tient ! Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé ce nerf là…

Une violente décharge de plaisir traversa tout mon corps, pitié…

Le pire c'est comment toi tu réagis à ces petits stimulus… Tu es peut être resté 35 ans sans amant mais je peux t'assurer que ton cerveau est en pleine forme coté fantasme, bon je suis sympa, j'effleure encore celui là

Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Et après c'est moi le pervers, non mais tu l'as vu celle là ?

« Arrête »

Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes les jolies petites images que tu produis ?

« Arrête »

Position intéressante j'avoue

POV Harry

Tiens, c'est étrange… Il y a un petit paquet sur mon lit…

J'ai envie de faire un truc vraiment crétin… Dégoûté que Severus m'ai jeté comme ça…

Bon, en premier lieu ouvrons cet étrange emballage…

Tadadadadadadam et c'eeeeeeest ? Oh joli bracelet !

« Cher Potter,

Ne te méprend pas, chaque fois que j'achète un bijou chez Sandall je me sens obligé de l'offrir… Prend le comme le symbole de notre trêve commune… Et pitié… Saute (sur) parrain avant qu'il ne fasse une bétise !

Amicalement (si c'est possible entre nous),

Draco. »

Il est bizarre ce mec parfois…

Mais il a bon goût en terme de cadeau. C'est l'anneau qu'il avait choisi dans l'étrange bijouterie.

-Je suppose que tu ne parles pas toi… Tu as le mérite d'être simple et beau… C'est quand même étrange qu'il ai réagit ainsi…

Oui je parle tout seul et alors ? C'est une manière comme une autre de s'empêcher de se sentir seul…

-Que ferai tout bon Griffondor ? Il irait voir bien sûr… Oh Merlin, Hermione à raison, je me comporte comme une collégienne… Allez agissons comme un bon petit Griffondor pour une fois et foutons la merde sans penser aux conséquences…

Fin POV

Le salon de l'ancien mangemort était en piteux état… Quelle que soit la tornade qui l'avait dévasté elle avait réduit à néant leurs efforts conjugués de rendre l'endroit habitable après le tremblement de terre de Noël qui restait toujours un mystère d'ailleurs.

-Severus ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le brun continua son expédition, jusqu'à finalement arriver à la chambre de l'ancien mangemort.

Il trouva se dernier, allongé et tremblant sur son lit, en prise avec des démons intérieur qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher.

-Severus ?

Le susnommé sursauta et pria pour que ce ne soit qu'un supplice imposé par son subconscient plutôt que le véritable Harry, mais il perdit tout espoir lorsqu'une main fraîche se posa sur son front, balayant les paroles et les manipulations luxurieuses que se permettait son cadeau empoisonné.

-Calme toi, ce n'est que moi… Tu es brûlant de fièvre qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Gardant le silence plus par contrainte que par volonté Severus resta impuissant face aux douces caresses que lui offrit son ancien élève mais elles ne firent qu'accentuer la fièvre de désir qui l'animait.

-Ne bouge pas je vais chercher Pompom, chuchota le plus jeune en s'éloignant.

Une poigne ferme l'empêcha de s'éloigner de plus de quelques pas du lit et une bouche plus qu'impérieuse le contraignit au silence. Sans comprendre comment il se retrouva allongé sous cet homme qu'il aimait depuis quelques mois rongé par une flamme insatiable.

On lui arracha sa chemise qui vola plus loin dans la pièce, mais pas une fois il ne le regretta car à nouveau les lèvres de son collègue avaient prit possession de sa peau, de son corps, de lui. Aucune parcelle de son torse ne pu s'y soustraire et les mains bouillantes qui le parcouraient donnaient à sa chair une nouvelle existence.

De puis quand ne s'était il pas senti si vivant ?

Furieusement son pantalon rejoint sa chemise et il su à ce moment que plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Agacé d'être le seul à se dévoiler il inversa leur position en un habile coup de hanche qui lui donna un rapide aperçu de l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait son homologue.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante il définit attache par attache la robe sombre du maître des potions qui n'était plus que sensations. Sa raison s'occultait à mesure que son partenaire le faisait languir et son corps tremblait d'anticipation. Quelque part dans un coin de sa tête il entendit le petit ricanement satisfait de sa couleuvre et il se promis de lui faire payer, mais pas maintenant. Il tenta désespérément d'inverser à nouveau leur position mais toutes ses pensées tangibles se sublimèrent lorsqu'une main baladeuse effleura le cœur du problème. Il failli protester quand cette même main imprima un lent va et viens sur sa verge tendue, mais une voix taquine retins ses paroles.

-Laisse moi faire Severus, susurra le brun, tu n'es pas en état de bouger le moindre petit doigt.

Par pur esprit de contradiction le sus réprimandé attrapa la nuque de son, bientôt, amant et se fit un devoir de le faire gémir. Il fut pourtant le premier à abandonner la langue goûteuse du garçon quand celui-ci se frotta un peu plus contre sa peau. Légèrement contrarié de ne plus pouvoir s'offrir un ballet linguistique (1), ce dernier descendit alors explorer l'anatomie de son aimé. Il s'amusa à taquiner ses mamelons : les faire durcir, les mordiller, y déposer des baisers papillons (2)… à chatouiller son nombril et enfin arriva au membre tendu tant souhaité.

A peine Severus sentit le souffle chaud et moite courir sur cette parcelle de peau si sensible qu'il se cru jouir. Salazar, depuis combien de tant souillait il ses draps en pensant à cet instant ?

Un coup de langue espiègle dans le creux de son aine lui arraché un soupir douloureux. Il pria et supplia Harry de le prendre sur le champ ou il mourrait de frustration.

A cet instant un petit sifflement attira l'attention du plus jeune, sifflement qui ne manqua pas de lui faire froncer les sourcils…

-Solahal, tu es un idiot, répondit il en fourchelangue, si il me rejette demain à cause de ta bêtise croit moi tu vas le regretter.

-Ne te méprend pas, gémit la couleuvre, son plaisir et mon plaisir et sa frustration ma frustration. Tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le mettre dans cet état… Pitié… Prend le…

Un grognement plus rauque que les autres le fit à nouveau s'enquérir du sort de son ancien professeur. Sans aucune autre forme de procès il engloutit entièrement le membre chaud, jouant, titillant, agaçant, flattant jusqu'à sentir son possesseur se contracter… Il se retira juste avant d'atteindre le point de non retour et s'avança pour prendre à nouveau les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci pouvait à peine respirer, lors de bref à coup alors la simple idée de protester ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit en revanche il sentit à nouveau un corps chaud l'entourer entièrement, montant et descendant à une allure indécemment lente. Il attrapa les hanches de son amant et les amena tous deux à l'exaltation en quelques puissants coups de reins.

Il laissa Harry s'effondrer avec bonheur sur lui et s'endormit une fois sa peluche pelotonnée entre ses bras.

Le lendemain fut douloureux pour le plus jeune… En effet si dans la nuit, où il n'avait pas réellement dormi puisque toutes les heures, ou presque, son amant se réveillait en ayant pour seul idée : le pénétrer dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables.

Il pensa une seconde à sa femme, puis les cinq d'après à la crise monumentale qu'elle lui ferai si elle l'apprenait et il se promit d'y repenser plus tard… Il avait avant tout problème sérieux à aborder un Severus à réveiller…et il utilisa la technique la plus radicale qu'il connaissait pour cela. Lentement il laissa ses mains parcourir le cou tendre, le torse pâle, les cuisses fermes de son amant, ponctuant ces « visites » de quelques baisers papillons sur son visage endormit. Il ne cessa ce délicieux traitement que lorsque les paupières de son aîné daignèrent frissonner.

-Tu en as mit du temps pour émerger ce matin… Tu es toujours aussi marmotte avant le petit déjeuné ?

Un grognement désapprobateur lui répondit…

-Allez, réveille toi petite marmotte…

-Lucius fou moi la paix…

Une seconde passa, une seconde où Harry clairement vexé resta silencieux au possible.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais Lucius n'est pas avec nous, répliqua t'il un peu plus amèrement.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, le maître des potions pu alors s'apercevoir de l'étendue de sa dernière phrase.

-Harry ?

-Au moins tu te souviens de mon nom, l'invectiva l'autre immobile entre ses bras.

N'est il pas possible de dormir avec vous ? Oh, je crois que je tombe en plein moment dramatique… Tous aux abris !

L'aîné tenta de se justifier mais deux lèvres autoritaires l'en empêchèrent.

-Je me fou de savoir quel nom tu prononce le matin, du moment que celui que tu hurles lorsque tu jouis est le miens… Mais méfie toi, je ne serais pas toujours si concilient.

Il serra brièvement le corps encore chaud qui se décrispa à ces mots puis parti à la recherche d'une douche où il pourrait lâcher cette bombe à retardement qu'était ses larmes. A peine eu t'il allumé l'eau qu'une douce étreinte lui fit oublier toutes peines.

-Tu as une mine radieuse et affreuse à la fois, annonça sa meilleure amie.

-Tu trouves ? J'avoue que si je passe plusieurs nuit à se rythme là…

-Tu t'extasieras sur l'extraordinaire capacité de ton amant à te faire l'amour comme une bête.

-Hermione !

-Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai… Merlin, même lorsque tu revenais de nuits agités avec Ginny tu n'avais pas cette tête… Pourtant en théorie c'est la pratique du même sport…

-Tu as une manière très spéciale de déromantiser les lendemains d'amour 'mione.

-Alors je ne t'avais pas dit que tu serais mieux après t'être, enfin, déclaré ?

-Bof…

-Quoi bof ? Ah non, ne me dit pas que tu as fait une bourde…

-Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite la bourde…

-Vas y, je t'écoute, le bureau des réclamations est ouvert.

-Non, laisse tomber, tu as raison après tout, je me sens mieux…

-Si c'est pour me tomber dans les bras en pleurs dans quelques minutes c'est pas la peine de me dire que j'ai raison…

-Ce matin… il m'a appelé Lucius…

-Lucius comme dans Lucius Malfoy ?

-En tout cas je n'en connais pas d'autre moi… Et ne me sert pas l'excuse pourri de Ron « sa langue à fourché » parce que entre Harry et Lucius il y a comme qui dirais aucune lettre commune.

-Et toi comment tu as réagis ?

Le brun rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux…

Severus maugréa pour la énième fois. Il avait reprit le contrôle complet de l'intégralité de son corps mais cela s'accompagnait d'une fatigue conséquente.

-Maudit serpent.

Le dit serpent dormait du sommeil du juste, bienheureux à l'oreille de son possesseur. Celui ci penché au dessus s'un chaudron versait, d'une main sûre, une poudre blanchâtre; pourtant un bon observateur aurai remarqué l'aspect automatique de ses gestes : il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Couché avec Harry était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un élément perturbateur de quotidien. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas voué à un célibat perpétuel, néanmoins son expérience avec Lucius lui avait laissé un souvenir trop marquant et un goût trop amer pour l'ignorer et repartir à zéro en « s'abandonnant » dans une nouvelle relation. Qui plus est un adultère avec un gamin de vingt ans son cadet.

Le maître des potions soupira. Une petite voix bien connue le fit sursauter lorsqu'elle lui conseilla de rajouté de l'oseille à la préparation.

Cela atténuera le goût sans diminuer son efficacité

-Donc ta présence ne va pas que me pourrir la vie, indiqua t'il autant sarcastique qu'appréciateur (lui suggérer de rajouter de l'oseille était une bonne initiative).

-J'espère bien !

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le Survivant regardait son, maintenant, amant s'activer autour de divers ingrédients.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Non

Le silence fut pesant mais pas gênant.

-Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi ce soir, dit prudemment le plus jeune.

-Embrasse ta femme pour moi, répliqua son homologue.

-Peut-être.

La réponse renfrogna le chef des Serpentards tandis que l'ex-Griffondor luttait pour rester complètement immobile, veillant à ce que seule sa respiration et le clignement de ses paupières atteste de sa condition d'être vivant.

-Tu as fini de préparer ta valise ?

-Oui

-Quand pars tu ?

-Cela dépendra en partie de toi.

-Quel est mon rôle ?

L'échange de parole anodine s'était effectué sans que l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes ne bougent un cil.

-Si je ne suis pas entré totalement c'est pour te laisser le choix. Accepte ma présence et j'ose espérer que nous construirons quelque chose ensemble. Refuse et j'entreprendrai de te courtiser (3) jusqu'au premier choix ou jusqu'à un refus catégorique et un rejet sans délai.

-Que feras tu si on l'apprend ?

-Rien.

-Ginerva ?

-Il faudra bien qu'elle l'accepte. Avant que tu ne poses la question, non les autres ne le savent pas et n'ont pas à le savoir.

Il y eu un deuxième silence empli d'indécisions, de doutes et d'angoisse.

-Ferme la porte, ordonna soudain l'ancien mangemort, je ne chauffe pas le couloir.

Il ferma les yeux et se reconcentra sur sa préparation.

Devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon, il marcha jusqu'à lui, le tira à l'intérieur et ferma la dite porte violement. Agacé, il retourna devant son chaudron en demandant à son désormais amant officieux de ne pas le déranger.

Une heure plus tard, allongé nu dans son lit, la tête de son ancien élève contre son épaule somnolant, il se permit un léger sourire.

**ca y est !! Il est là le chapitre 9 !!**

**Bouh !! Il m'a fallu trop de temps pour l'écrire mais il est lààààà… (la fille trop fière d'avoir presque deux mois de retard… mais chut ne la contrarions pas) La petite voix ? (oui ?)Ta gueule ! (Mais euh !!)**

**Oula la la la en plus je vais partir en vacance (je sais toujours pas où d'ailleurs ) donc la suite sera là… bah peut-être pour la rentrée si vous avez de la chance (ou si j'ai plein de review roo le chantage) le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écrivage sur papier… donc c'est pas trop désespéré non plus… Comme dit Harry, cela dépend en parti de vous Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha .**

**(1)Oui bon j'avoue c'est pas top comme expression mais on fait ce qu'on peu quand on est un amateur…**

**(2)Alors ça ça me fait triper mais je sais pas pourquoi… Oui je suis bizarre on me l'a déjà dit mais c'est gentil de me le faire remarquer…**

**(3) En hommage à la sublimissime fanfic Courtiser Harry Potter… Je lui fait donc de la pub… même si je la connais pas **


	10. le monde nouveau

**Le monde nouveau**

Le sang perlait de sa blessure, mais il n'avait pas le temps ; pas de guérison, ni même un simple bandage de fortune. Ils seraient trop à mourir durant ce court laps de temps.

Peur qui vous cloue le ventre, vous affaibli malgré de si longues années en sa compagnie. Même la douleur se tait en sa présence.

C'est un champ de bataille, plus de morts que de blessé, plus de sang que de larmes. LA terre est boue, la pluie n'est que crachin, bruine : froide, insinueuse.

-Harry regarde !

On a trop envie de hurler de rage quand on est mort de peur, pour l'effacer à défaut de l'oublier. Ou est ce le contraire ?

Le monde tournait, sombre et implacable ; le ciel illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles.

Il aurai voulu être n'importe où sauf ici, n'importe qui sauf lui car les crocs du destin se refermaient, l'enveloppant dans leur moiteur inconfortable.

-Harry Potter, voici ta fin !

Voix sifflante, persiflante, amer et dure. Voix suffocante qui étreint et étouffe.

-Voldemort.

Simple souffle enrayé, enfermé, compressé par la peur.

C'est là 7 ans d'apogée de terreur , sur les cadavres qui ensemence la nouvelle ère. Jamais le souffle du vent ne paru si glacé, le goût de la terre si fade, les couleurs si sombres.

Jamais le vert ne fut si laid à ses yeux, un simple sortilège insulte à la vie, à la vie de sa mère.

Le regard se voile quand les genoux fléchissent de faiblesse, l'air le frôle, l'épargne, avec cette chance qui l'a toujours suivie.

Il est prosterné, les yeux ancré dans deux rubis reptiliens aux reflets d'excitation, de vengeance froide, de cruauté sanglante…

Sursaut d'espoir lorsque enfin son corps réagit à la vitesse de son esprit.

Lueur d'incompréhension. La fraîcheur de la nuit s'infiltre en lui, sa chair devient pierre, son cœur ralenti. L'éclair, si douloureusement célèbre, si lié avec son ennemi, s'efface.

-Tu n'es plus.

Le vent charrie encore ces mots devant la poussière éternelle et tourbillonnante, sculpté dans le marbre ; immobile.

Une silhouette accourt au loin ignorant les décombres.

Le cri d 'angoisse, de victoire, le libère enfin.

Le Survivant s'écroule dans ses larmes, dans l'ombre qui l'accueille.

Tout est flou.

-Harry, oh merlin, je suis là Harry, je ne te laisserai plus jamais, plus jamais. Tu resteras à moi pour toujours. Tu seras heureux. Heureux.

Tout est flou dans ma mémoire.

* * *

Le réveil est lourd et froid quand on est seul.

-Hum Harry.

Odeur fruité, agressive, trop…féminine.

Le soleil le brûle, il le réchauffait avant, mais la chaleur est étouffante.

Penser à ses bras qui l'enlacent, tellement plus doux, plus libre.

Penser que ses mains éveillent le désir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit palpable.

Là , il est prisonnier d'une étreinte.

Maintenant trop réveillé, le brun s'extirpa des draps et des bras de sa femme pour prendre une longue douche. Au sortir, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile noir il s'aperçu que la chambre était vide. Comme d'habitude.

-Le petit déjeuné est prêt.

Tout est trop blanc, trop lumineux,comme s'il fallait prouver au monde sa faiblesse passé. Oui il avait peur du noir, et alors ?

-Harry !

La routine est si ancré dans sa vie qu'il la suit par automatisme. Il attrape une chemise dans les tiroirs près de la fenêtre l'enfile et descend.

Ils sont déjà attablé, Albus son fils de 6 ans est muré dans un silence qui l'opprime, il fait peine à voir. Son autre fils, Alan à seulement 8 mois, et il ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est qu'être libre. Tout à coup en arrivant devant ses tartines de pain trop beurré et son café trop fort Harry se sentit pitoyable. Toute cette mise en scène l'étouffait jusqu'à se demander comment il avait survécu à cela auparavant. Ginny était partout, voulait que tout sois parfait, et il cru un moment qu'il allait hurler pour qu'elle cesse toute cette agitation. Mais elle s'assit, enfin et de son propre chef, pour faire manger le plus petit.

-Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose cette après midi chéri ?

-Je pensais sortir…

-Oh, mais c'est parfait, avec Albus et Alain nous devions faire les courses, or tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour cela mon chéri.

-Tu vas travailler ? demanda timidement son fils.

La réalité ne le frappa que plus durement, qui était ce petit garçon aux cheveux indomptables et aux yeux plus bleus que l'océan, à la peau d'albâtre et aux petites mains. Que savait il de cet enfant qui était la chair de sa chair ?

-Non Al, je vais juste faire un tour en ville, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Le monde cessa de tourner, pour l'enfant d'abord qui n'en espérait pas tant de ce père absent et célèbre, par la mère ensuite qui le ressentit comme une trahison, qu'on lui enlevait son enfant, pour le père enfin qu'une question qui devrait être si banale ou naturelle soit à ce point surprenante.

-Tu n'as qu'a prendre tes affaires moldus, nous irons ensemble nous promener, tu n'as pas spécialement besoin de lui Gin ?

Devant lui le vide, mais le bruit des pas dans l'escalier se précipitant pour s'enfermer dans la chambre le laissa perplexe.

-Elle est faché ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, va préparer tes affaires et celles de ton frère, nous allons passer un peu de temps entre père et fils.

Harry n'oublia sans doute jamais le sourire étincelant que lui offrit Albus ce matin là mais ce qui resta dans sa mémoire ce fut surtout sa première véritable dispute avec sa femme quelques minutes plus tard.

-TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT !!!! CE NE SONT QUE DES ENFANTS, QUI ES TU POUR LES EMMENER AVEC TOI LOIN DE MOI !!! JE SUIS LEUR MERE JAMAIS ON NE LES SEPARERA DE MOI TU M'ENTENDS JAMAIS.

La suite fut noyé dans les pleurs et les hurlements d'hystérie que le Survivant supporta jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-Ce sont aussi mes enfants Ginnerva, maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de les voir je ne vais pas m'en priver, tu as compris ?

-VAS T'EN, MONSTRE SANS CŒUR, TU LES BRISERAS.

* * *

La journée était si pleine de soleil qu'ils durent tous s'acheter une casquette pour ne pas attraper une insolation. Ils avait passé presque une heure dans le métro de Londres pour arriver enfin ans la périphérie.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplaner ? demanda l'aîné des frères.

-Il n'est pas toujours bon d'utiliser la magie a des fins personnelles, même si on se serait bien passé de tout ce monde, avait répondu son père en souriant. Pourquoi, tu as eu peur ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules et continua de marcher.

Harry les avaient emmené dans un parc très verdoyant qui était pourvu de quelques manèges en son centre s'il avait bonne mémoire.

Les animaux sauvages étaient rare mais bien présent et si on était attentif on pouvait voir passer un écureuil d'un arbre à un autre.

Vers 10h ils croisèrent un vendeur de glace ambulant.

-Tu en veux une ?

-Maman dit que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que ta mère en pensait Al, juste si tu en voulait une.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais goûté.

-C'est le moment où jamais, décréta malicieusement le plus âgé.

Il s'approcha du vendeur et demanda trois glaces chocolat. Quand Albus demanda timidement ce qu'était le chocolat, le glacier eu un sourire surpris.

-Il ne sort que très rarement avec sa mère, expliqua le professeur légèrement inquiet lui aussi de la réponse de son fils.

-C'est quelque chose que tout les enfants aime. Goûte tu vas voir.

Maladroitement le garçon lapa une goutte marron qui coulait sur le cornet.

-C'est froid, s'écria t'il !

-Bien sûr puisque c'est une glace. C'est bon au moins ?

-Oui !

Et le sourire fut si grand et si innocent que le marchand leur fit cadeau des trois cornets.

-Que je sois pendu si je recroise à nouveau un gosse qui ne sache rien du chocolat avec tant de plaisir dans les yeux quand il en mange.

Plus tard la petite famille s'installa sur un banc où l'adulte eu toutes les peines du monde à faire manger son second fils sans en mettre partout sur ses vêtements miniatures.

-Tu t'y prend mal, riait l'aîné, on dirait que tu veux lui apprendre les tables de multiplication.

-Pourtant ça n'est pas le cas, se défendait son père piteusement, une petite cuillère en plastique dans une main, le bébé dans l'autre.

Et cet air de chien battu faisait rire plus encore Albus, enchantant le parc par sa candeur et sa pureté.

L'après midi passa si rapidement que le soir venue ils durent cette fois transplaner pour ne pas que la rouquine fasse une crise d'angoisse à l'idée que ses « petits chéris » sois dehors à une heure pareille.

C'était finalement si peu une semaine de vacance, songeait le brun en embrassant ses fils avant de monter dans le Poudlard axpress.

Il avait tenté chaque fois que possible de sortir avec Albus et Alain durant cette semaine et les crises de pleurs et de cris de Ginny avaient alourdie l'ambiance.

Le regard un peu lointain de son fils aîné était déprimant, celui rougit de sa femme agaçant. Qu'avait elle à le fixer comme un martyr ? Elle toujours si prompt à lui reprocher de ne pas passer assez de temps avec ses enfants…

Harry soupira puis commença à s'éloigner, le sifflet du contrôleur sur le point d'entrer en action. Mais une petite voix l'appela derrière lui et le fit se retourner.

-Papa !

Heureusement quelques années en tant qu'auror lui permirent d'attraper le petit corps crispé de sa progéniture.

-Je veux venir avec toi, supplia la petite voix, si faible et si étouffé.

Merlin il aurai tellement voulu que cela soit possible, il sentait le regard lourd de menace de son épouse mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait voulu ne pas partir, l'enlever de sa vie de règles et de son carcan trop étroit pour l'emmener avec lui dans ce château si magique… Mais pour faire quoi ? Il était si occupé et puis il y avait Severus. Jamais il n'accepterais d'enfants, même sous la contrainte.

-Un jour Albus, je te le promet.

C'était une dure rentrée qui l'attendait.

* * *

-Oh, je vous en prit Snape, ne soyez pas si impatient, il ne devrait plus tarder,

s'impatienta Hermione.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je suis impatient Granger ?

-C'est la quatrième fois que vous portez votre verre à vos lèvres alors qu'il est à moitié vide sans en boire une gorgée.

Un sourire satisfait le fit se renfrogner un peu plus.

-Ne soyez pas si réjouie Mlle Granger, il me tarde juste de savoir s'il à survécu à son étouffante conjointe.

L'enseignante leva les yeux au ciel face à la mauvaise foi de son collègue, mais ne serait il pas Severus Snape sinon ?

-De plus ma tasse n'est pas à moitié vide mais bien à moitié pleine

Au moment où elle allait répliquer les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur un groupe d'élèves plutôt bruyant accompagné de leur professeur de DCFM, le visage fermé par une réflexion intense.

Il s'installa sans effusion à sa place habituelle entre le maître de Potion et sa meilleur amie et commença silencieusement son repas.

Tout le corps enseignant fut surpris par cette attitude si lointaine de celle qu'il connaissait sauf Hermione et Severus.

Eux l'avait côtoyé sous ce tempérament éteint : durant la guerre.

-Le jour où Potter pense est un jour qui nous approche un peu plus de l'apocalypse, ironisa le responsable des Serpentard pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

-C'est une blague de très mauvais goût Severus, répondit il, mais bonjours à toi aussi.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Questionna la jeune femme à sa gauche.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, adoucissant les traits de son visage. Bien sûr qu'il avait passé de bonnes vacances. Entre la veille de son départ, tantôt mouvementé tantôt doux, avec Severus et les moments passé avec ses fils…

Il se rembrunit à la suite de ses pensées, quelque chose le tracassait et ce depuis son départ.

Il avala la fin de son croissant, bu la dernière gorgée de son chocolat chaud et quitta la table en s'excusant.

Il avait besoin d'être seul, juste un moment, sans le bavardage incessant de ses élèves, sans le regard interrogatif de ses condisciples, sans le silence pesant que lui offrirai ses appartements. Poussé par son envie de calme et de réconfort Harry se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivé devant le tableau des appartements de son amant il prononça distinctement le mot de passe ( patermonia (1)) mais rien ne se passa. Stupéfait il tenta d'autres sentences, plus serpentard les unes que les autres. Le tableau devant lui s'ouvrit enfin lorsqu'une voix plus grave énonça la phrase correct.

-La Bochaine s'éveille et les perles du Büech s'éternisent dans son lit de pierre. (2)

Le brun se retourna vivement.

-C'est un long mot de passe. Imaginatif mais compliqué, remarqua t'il à demi boudeur.

-J'ai eu quelques visites surprise durant ton absence d'où cette nouvelle précaution.

-C'est de toi ?

-Non, c'est l'extrait d'un poème. Tu entres ou tu restes à la porte ?

-Ne sois pas si diligent, j'entre bien sûr mais je ne risque pas d'être très bavard.

Indifférent en apparence de ses paroles l'effrayant maître des potion pénétra dans son antre suivit par son jeune et déstabilisé amant.

* * *

**Est ce un rêve ou est ce la réalité…. Je crois bien que c'est la réalité… J'ai réellement publié (tellement en retard que je ne compte plus les mois mais on a dit un rêve pas un miracle…)**

**Je dit un grand MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII à mes revieuweuses (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) et à mes revieweurs pour leur soutient qui m'on beaucoup encouragé alors que j'en avais besoin… Je ne vous promet pas que le prochain chapitre sera là bientôt mais je vous garantie qu'il arrivera un jour !!!!**

**Pour les notes**

** 1 Patermonia est le nom de la psychomage de Drago dans Opération marions le qui est une fic à la fois drôle et touchante… N'hésitez pas à allez voir.**

** 2 La Bochaine est une région en France près de Nîmes (à une demi journée en voiture quand même) tandis que le Büech est une rivère qui suit la route pour aller en Bochaine. Ce poème à été écrit par moi même il y a un an lors d'un voyage là bas.**

**« Brûle été pour devenir automne**

**Brûle frêne et devient cendre**

**La montagne de feu est un éden doré**

**Respire l'éther des braises flamboyante**

**La Bochaine s'éveille et les perles du Büech s'éternisent dans son lit de pierre »**

**Inutile de vous dire que le paysage du coin est magnifique en automne…**

**A la prochaine**


	11. le jour sans

Bon alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je publie ce chapitre... On fait avec ce qu'on a. La mauvaise c'est que je n'ai plus d'idée du tout pour cette fic... donc je vais devoir la laisser... cependant si quelqu'un souhaite reprendre le flambeau je n'y verrai aucun problème, je suis assez mal de devoir arrêter mais vu que ça n'avance pas du tout je préfère passer la main... Pour tout ceux qui ont attendu sans perdre espoir (ce que ça fait mélo dramatique ^^)... merci beaucoup. Pour tout les autre... désolé d'avoir été si longue.

Malgré tout je vous souhaite un bon chapitre

Les textes en **gras** sont les pensées de Solahal

Les textes entre "guillemets" sont les pensées de Severus

* * *

Le centaure escaladait les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur étreint par l'affolement : les étoiles avaient bougé.

Arrivé au septième étage il dû stopper devant la porte du bureau de sa supérieur.

-Divine comédie, murmura t'il à bout de souffle ce qui ouvrit la porte.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et chercha des yeux la silhouette de la directrice. Il la trouva appuyé contre son bureau occupée à embrasser une inconnue.

Solec se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence, pour toute réponse l'albinos leva une main en signe d'attente.

Le baiser dura encore de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme daigne enfin se dégager de sa compagne.

-Quelles nouvelles Solec ?

-Il est arrivé, souffla t'il un peu plus calme, ce matin, les étoiles ont parlées.

-Où est il ?

-Je l'ignore, mais il est là.

-Les prédiction centaure sont toujours aussi précise, railla l'inconnue.

-Djed', la réprimanda Eledhel, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, retourne auprès de Lui. Tu es la seule en mesure de le protéger assez longtemps contre…

-Je sais je sais… Mais n'en profite pas pour oublier notre conversation, ajouta la dite Djed' avant de disparaître dans un discret « pop ».

-Je crains qu'il ne faille le trouver au plus vite pour le mettre sous la protection de Poudlard.

-Poudlard n'est pas sûr, pas encore, il n'a plus de pilier.

-Si je puis me permettre, réfuta une voix affable venu du mur le plus proche, il suffirait de lui en attribuer un autre pendant que l'Unique se « repose ».

-Professeur Dumbledore, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois il n'existe pas de sorcier assez synchronisé à ce château pour l'enchaîner à celui ci.

-Si, il y en a un. Vous avez déjà fait appel à lui Eledhel, et même s'il n'a pas repris sa tache après son malaise Harry à réussi à toucher le château jusque dans ses fondations.

-Il est hors de question que mon professeur de Défense soit enchaîné à Poudlard.

-Je crains ma bonne amie que nous n'ayons guère le choix. Si Il est amener à se réfugier ici nous avons besoin de la force et de la magie des Quatre fondateurs, donc de Poudlard.

-CA SUFFIT.

Les murs de pierre frissonnèrent à cette injonction.

-Vous avez utilisé cet enfant plus que de raison Albus, mon choix n'est pas le votre, Harry Potter ne fusionnera pas avec la magie de ce château.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres solution, raisonna le portrait.

-SILENCE !!! Cette école est mienne désormais et jamais je ne laisserai quiconque me dicter ma conduite. Solec.

-Oui Professeur ?

-Rapatriez Mr Malfoy immédiatement à Londres, je veux que demain il soit à la tête du gouvernement sorcier, peut importe la manière qu'il usera. Faite venir Mcgonagall et Pince dans mon bureau dans la minute qui suit.

La femme se retourna et crachant sa colère comme du venin ajouta à l'adresse du tableau.

-Vous, ayez l'obligeance de réfléchir à un autre moyen de rendre à Poudlard son énergie.

Et comme si de rien n'était elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à lire les papiers entreposé.

La matinée se déroula calmement pour Harry qui n'eu pas le moindre problème avec ses élèves. En revanche il s'attendait à l'agacement et aux sarcasmes que son amant ne tarderait pas à déverser au repas étant donné qu'il avait eu quatre heure avec la même classe et que cette dite classe contenait son élément perturbateur le plus probant au dire de Severus : Jimmy Zwigg.

C'est donc mi-amusé mi-inquiet qu'il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuné. Il remarqua l'absence de quelque professeurs mais ne fit aucune remarque et commença son repas. Dix minutes plus tard, à peine, il entendit les grognements incessants du responsable des Serpentards qui s'assit près de lui.

-Laisse moi deviner, huit chaudrons en moins, et 200 points de perdu pour Poufsoufle. Tu sais qu'à se rythme la famille Zwigg va se ruiner en chaudrons ?

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Zwigg n'a pas fait fondre ni exploser ni quoi que ce soit, il est parti à l'infirmerie à la fin de la première heure pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Alors pourquoi ressembles tu à un ours qui n'a pas hiberné ?

-Sa potion…

-Tu as décidé de dévoiler tes informations au compte goûte ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait sa potion ?

-Elle était parfaite…

-Parfaite dans le sens Snapiens comme quand il n'y a rien à ajouter ou parfaite à mon sens c'est à dire qu'il manque juste un centième de seconde de tournage ou un centième de millimètre de racine de je ne sais quoi pour que ce soit parfait à ton sens ?

-Parfait dans le sens où je n'aurais pas fait mieux…

-Ah ouais quand même… et c'était quoi comme potion ?

-Revelatiore Patronum.

-Je croyais que c'était trop complexe pour des élèves de second cycle… et que tu ne voulais pas le faire…

-Ca l'est. Et je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas le faire, j'ai dit que ça ne te serai pas utile. Le Patronus est un acte de magie avancée qui nécessite des années d'entraînement.

-Je ne trouve pas…

-Il m'a fallu deux ans pour le maîtriser.

-Et moi deux semaines, peut être un peu moins.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tu as des dispositions naturelles à la haute magie. C'est ce que je m'efforce à t'intégrer.

-J'admet que j'ai peut être quelques facilitées mais c'est surtout que ma méthode est bien différente de la tienne.

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène soupira, qu'avait encore inventé son amant pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tes capacités en potion sont extraordinaires voire même exceptionnelles mais tu n'es pas du tout pédagogue. Tu favorises les Serpentards et est impartial envers les Serdaigle. Pour ce qui est de Poufsouffle et Griffondor tu les dénigres jusqu'à les décourager, ne nie pas je fais partie de ceux que tu as dégoûté des potions.

-Je ne suis pas là pour les dorloter.

-Mais on ne te demande pas de les descendre constamment. Comprends-tu ?

-Ca forge leur caractère, c'est une méthode efficace qui a montré ses fruits.

-Oui mais sa productivité est nulle.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu t'accroches bien plus à la pratique qu'au mental de tes élèves. Peu importe qu'ils ratent ce qu'ils entreprennent, l'essentiel est qu'ils pratiquent.

-Chacune de leurs erreurs doivent être analysées et corrigées. C'est un processus d'apprentissage par l'erreur.

-Vraiment ? Tu dois être le seul à en avoir conscience…

-Où veux-tu en venir, répéta le professeur de potion.

-La potion de Revelatiore Patronum permet à mes élèves de se conforter dans l'idée qu'ils vont réussir. Cela ne les rend pas plus arrogant ou moins persévérant, cela prouve juste que s'ils réussissent le résultat sera d'autant plus gratifiant.

-Mais tu sais pertinemment que quelque uns n'y arriveront jamais, parce que leur niveau de magie n'est pas assez élevé ou malléable, dans ce cas tu leur auras donné de faux espoir et ils abandonneront tout travail. Chaque méthode à ses inconvénient Harry, j'ai choisi la plus adapté à mon caractère et celle qui représentait le moins de perte possible.

Un court silence compléta sa tirade.

Le brun pensif remarqua à peine le sifflement amusé de la couleuvre toujours accroché à l'oreille de son possesseur.

**Vous n'avez ni tord ni raison, apprendre et enseigner sont deux voie bien distincte et trop personnelle pour être imposé.**

-Qu'a t'il dit ?

-Que j'ai raison et que tu as tord, ironisa le plus vieux.

-Mauvais perdant, grogna le brun.

Le ciel magique de la Grande Salle s'obscurcit soudainement laissant élève et professeur dans le noir complet.

Un brouhaha inquiet s'éleva au niveau des plus jeunes tandis que les préfet essayaient de maintenir le calme. La voix puissante et impérieuse du centaure ramena un silence quasi religieux dans l'immense pièce.

-Severus ? Tu peux nous remettre un peux de lumière ?

/Lumos de environementio\

L'obscurité resta totale.

-Ca ne marche pas, constata le Survivant.

-Parfois tu me désespère Harry, soupira sa meilleure amie.

-Pour une fois Granger je suis d'accord.

-Oui bon bah ça va oh ! Je constate.

-Si tu pouvais constater autre chose que l'évidence Potter, expliqua Blaise à l'autre bout de la table.

-Professeur, les interrompit un Préfet en chef, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Pourquoi chacun n'utilise pas sa baguette pour faire un Lumos ? Questionna Harry.

-Certains ont déjà essayé mais il semblerait que ce soit impossible.

Malgré la pénombre Hermione distingua nettement son ami froncer les sourcils.

-Vous signifiez par là que toute magie est impraticable, prononça clairement le professeur de DCFM.

L'élève pas plus rassuré que les autres acquiesça.

-Retournez à votre place Mr Ildan, et faite en sorte que personne ne quitte la Grande Salle. Quelqu'un sait où est Rusard ?

-Dans ses quartiers je suppose, répondit l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Pourquoi ?

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, il est là depuis plus longtemps que nous tous réuni, il doit connaître le château comme personne. Fred, Georges, vous savez mieux vous repérer que nous, je suggère que vous alliez le chercher.

-Tu veux notre mort ?

-Tu veux te venger parce que dans une autre vie on t'a annoncé une mort certaine ? (1)

-Mais où est ce que tu es allé chercher ça ? En fait je ne veux pas savoir.

-On s'active les gars, les réprimanda le Survivant.

Leur absence ne dura que qu'une dizaine de minutes à la surprise de tous.

-Il était déjà en route, expliqua Fred.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Questionna le concierge.

Le brun soupira et commença alors à expliquer son plan, contre toute attente Rusard acquiesça et de sa voix aigre réuni tous les élèves.

**Je remarque qu'il est très efficace en période de crise**

« Question d'habitude »

**Confier les élèves à Rusard était une très bonne idée tu ne trouves pas ?**

« Sans doute »

**Je suis enceint Severus**

« … »

**Ce sont des jumeaux**

« … »

**Tu as donné des points à Griffondor ce matin…**

-QUOI ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le professeur de potion.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Je pourrais ramener la larme sélénique, se rattrapa t'il comme s'il n'avait pas crié.

-C'est de la magie, en théorie ça ne devrait pas marcher.

-C'est avant tout une potion.

-Ca vaut la peine d'essayer, souffla Hermione.

-Il faudra prendre la prochaine à droite.

Le groupe d 'enseignant marchait à moitié aveugle dans le château pour trouver une solution, un endroit épargné par l'écharpe de noirceur qui s'était abattu sur l'école. L'expression « ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez prenais alors tout son sens sauf pour Harry.

-Severus, tes appartements sont toujours aux cachots n'est ce pas ?

-Tu as décidé de te lancer dans une carrière de débile profond ? Evidemment qu'ils sont aux cachots.

-La prochaine à droite mène à l'aile est du château Sev, il faudrait prendre à gauche pour arriver aux escaliers.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que me contredire, tourne à droite.

-Comme tu veux.

30 minutes plus tard.

-Bienvenue devant la salle d'enchantement, aile est. Professeur Flitwik pouvez vous authentifier votre porte pour que la mauvaise foi de notre cher Serpentard soit tué dans l'œuf ?

-Harry, le gourmanda sa meilleure amie, ne le cherche pas.

-Granger, la ferme.

-Ne soit pas si agressif Sev', ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper.

**Il n'a pas tord**

« Silence, ou je te fais tester toutes mes potions expérimentales »

-Silence, ou je te fais boire toutes mes potions mortelles.

**Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire**

-Bon maintenant que nous ne sommes absolument pas la où nous devons être, on pourrait faire demi tour non ?

-Harry, comment se fait il que tu y vois ?

-Miss Granger je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

-D'autant plus que je n'en ai aucune idée, renchérit le Survivant.

-Sans doute t'a femme aura confondue le poison avec la vision.

-Pourriez vous cessez vos querelles de couples pour que nous puissions avancer !s'écria Minerva à bout de nerf.

**Quelle autorité**

« Solahal, ta gueule »

-Vous ne trouvez pas que les couloirs sont silencieux ? demanda Blaise.

-Depuis que Harry et Severus se sont tus ? Si, répondit Hermione.

Un grincement agacé résonna dans le silence.

-Où voulez vous en venir Zabini ? interrogea le maître des potions.

-D'habitudes il y a toujours ce murmure incessant dans les couloirs, fit remarquer le cadet Serpentard.

-Ce sont les élèves, expliqua la vice-directrice.

-Non, il a raison. Pourquoi les personnages des tableaux ne grognent pas ? Ils sont si indignés par le changement habituellement.

-Et le soleil ? Pourquoi ne passe t'il pas à travers les vitraux ?

**Severus, quel est le sort le plus simple que tu connaisses ?**

« Terra, le sort qui permet de creuser un trou pour y semer des plantes. »

**Tu en es certains ?**

« Oui. »

**Fais-le**

-Quoi ?

-Que se passe-t-il Sev' ?

« Pourquoi ? »

**Fais le, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose.**

L'ancien mangemort pointa sa baguette vers le sol et murmura doucement le mot.

Rien ne se passa.

**La magie a disparu de ce lieu**

-C'est impossible.

-C'est Solahal ? Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

**Est ce que les tableaux sont toujours animés ?**

-Harry, est ce que les tableaux sont toujours vivant ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas fait attention …

Sous le regard noir et réprobateur de son amant Harry se rapprocha prudemment d'une toile peinte.

-Effectivement, ils sont tous immobiles.

-C'est impossible, s'exclama le professeur d'enchantement. Ils se nourrissent de la magie qui circule dans les murs de Poudlard, il faudrait que ce château s'épuise entièrement pour rendre ses tableaux simplement immobiles.

**Je crains que non.**

-Je crois que San et Iota doivent avoir une petite discussion, murmura le brun.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Il faut rejoindre le bureau d'Eledhel. Je pense qu'elle sait ce qui se passe.

-Par où doit-on passer ? demanda sarcastiquement le maître des potions.

-Je remarque que tu es amer quand tu perds.

-Je suis toujours amer.

-C'est vrai…

-Bon on peut y aller ? s'impatienta Minerva.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la majorité du corps enseignant se retrouva devant une grande porte en chêne derrière laquelle s'élevaient des cris horribles.

-Quelqu'un à le mot de passe ?

-Transcendantale (2)

La porte s'ouvrit solennellement laissant entendre un hurlement strident et visiblement frustré.

-J'aurai sa peau ! Ce sale ministre pouilleux, sans une once d'éducation, si je le tenais ! Je jure qu'il subirait les tortures les plus… Raaa !! Solec, convenez avec Mr Malfoy d'une entrevue avec nous, ce soir.

Le corps professoral resta silencieux face à cette explosion de frustration qui était bien inhabituelle de la part de la jeune femme. Le portrait de Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son héritière puis désigna le groupe d'adultes.

-Je crains que nous ayons un problème, décréta de sa voix fluette Flitwick.

-Je le crains également. Nous rencontrons actuellement des problèmes majeurs avec le château qui non content de mettre tous les élèves en danger sont causé par un vermisseau sans vergogne qui…

-Eledhel, je vous suggère de vous calmer, l'apaisa l'ancien proviseur.

-Bien, que se passe t'il exactement ?

-Il n'y a plus de lumière, expliqua simplement le Survivant.

Une vague de murmures incrédules et affligés retentit.

« On voit à quel point les crises le rendent brillant, soupira mentalement Snape. »

**Je ne pense pas que son jugement soi si simple d'esprit, n'oublie pas ce qu'il a dit avant de venir ici**

« Tu l'as peut-être entendu mais pas moi. »

**Attendons un peu**

-Qu'est ce que vous en pensez Harry ? Questionna la directrice.

-Je pense que San devient idiot et imprudent avec l'âge mais Iota n'a sans doute pas fait son travail non plus…

-Et vous auriez une solution ?

-Un peu de magie…

-Harry tu ne penses tout de même pas déverser ta magie dans Poudlard sans aucune restriction n'est ce pas ? s'enquit sa meilleure amie.

-Il a bien dû trouver quelque chose de plus stupide…

-De toute manière Severus l'en empêcherais, décréta Mcgonagal.

-Vous avez une façon unique de me faire confiance, grogna le brun les bras croisés.

Blaise camoufla son rire dans un toussotement tandis que les deux proches du professeur de DCFM levèrent les yeux au ciel…

-Avance ton idée qu'on en finisse.

-Je pense que Iota doit prendre le tour de San pour quelque temps.

-C'est impossible, répliqua la jeune femme calmement.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, argua une voix faible derrière eux.

Tout le monde se retourna et découvrit le visage rayonnant de Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir mes enfants.

-Albus, je vous prierais de ne pas interférer dans nos affaires.

-Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions…répliquèrent le tableau et l'ex-griffondor.

-Soyons franc les uns envers les autres, s'imposa Hermione, que s'est il passé ?

* * *

**Remarque** : une revieuweuse m'a fait remarquer (et à raison) qu'il y avait une incohérence dans le texte... Si les tableaux de Poudlard ne peuvebt pas bouger à cause du manque de magie pourquoi celui de Dumbledore est épargné? De mon point de vue je pense que le tableau de Dumbledore emprisonne son âme, donc il n'a pas besoin de magie pour bouger, les autres tableaux, eux, utilisent la magie pour prendre vie... J'espère que cette explication convaincra les plus septiques ^^

Voilà. J'espère que cette fin vous inspirera plus que moi. Et encore désolé.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail à (qui est mon adresse personnelle) mais précisez bien que c'est dans le cadre de ff pour ne pas que j'efface directement. Voilà... Bonne continuation à toutes et à tous.

WD


End file.
